Faster
by secamimom
Summary: Just when one girl breaks his heart, Edward finds another who can make it beat faster. Drabble-type fic. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: This little fic is what I like to call a semi-drabble. It's not quite as long as my regular chapters, which lets face it, aren't that long anyway. But it's also not just 100 words. I'm gonna use this fic as a writing exercise for myself. I won't be planning most of this fic. I have some snippets of what I want to happen in it, but it's basically gonna be me flying by the seat of my pants.**

**I hope to update Monday-Friday, but I'm making no promises. This will be unbeta'd so that I will hopefully update faster. So, any and all mistakes, are all mine. Trust me, you'll probably be thanking my beta on my other stories, LOL.**

She's waiting for me when I walk out of my apartment, begging me to talk to her as I fiddle with the lock on my door.

I really should have looked out of the peep hole before stepping outside, but I honestly didn't think she'd be stupid enough to show up here this morning.

I can't look at her because when I do, all I see is her bent over the desk in her office and my best friend behind her, his pants around his ankles.

I tell her to please move out of my way and that I need to leave before I'm late for work.

What I really want to tell her is to kiss my ass or suck my dick. But then I think about the last place her mouth probably was and it makes me shiver all over.

I want to scream at her and ask her how long she'd been fucking one of my best friends. I also want to ask her if he's the only one she'd been fucking, because apparently I don't know her at all.

I want to call her a fucking whore, because that's exactly what she is. My entire family tried to tell me she wasn't the type of girl for me, but I didn't listen.

But what I really do is push past her, stepping into the elevator. I push the button for the lobby and turn around to watch her standing there, fake ass tears running down her face.

She expects me to stop the doors from shutting, but I don't. Just before they shut completely, she gets a shocked look on her face and narrows her eyebrows just before flipping me off.

I shake my head and realize I never really knew the bitch at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this one!**

I walk into my office, placing my cup of coffee on the desk.

I realized waiting in line at Starbucks that work is going to be very... different today. I suddenly regretted working with best friends and dating coworkers.

I was going to have to face James today, who had no idea I saw him fucking my girlfriend in her office yesterday. He was a little too busy getting his fucking rocks off to notice me standing in the doorway.

I was going to have to see Victoria again when she finally realized I wasn't going back up to my apartment and actually left the building.

I was also going to have to face Bella.

Bella. Who had always hated Victoria.

Bella. Who had always told me I could do so much better than Victoria.

Bella. Who had been my best friend practically my entire life.

Bella. Who I had recently learned, had been in love with me since high school, but had never bothered to tell me.

I used to only look at Bella as one of the guys. Yeah, she was pretty in that girl next door kind of way, but I never really looked at her like that.

Until my sister, Alice, let it slip that Bella had a thing for me since we were teenagers. I both loved and hated Alice for that little slip. I hadn't been able to get Bella out of my mind since then.

The most recent time Victoria and I had fucked, I imagined it was Bella.

While I fucked her from behind, instead of red curls gripped in my hand, I imagined brown waves. Instead of a butterfly tattoo above the crack of her ass, I imagined pale, flawless skin. When I came, I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from calling out Bella's name.

But it was Bella's name I moaned out in the shower later as I handled some much needed business.

I might have been avoiding Bella since this incident. It had only been two days ago.

Yeah, this wasn't going to be awkward at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I sit down at my computer and turn it on. I see people milling around outside my office door, talking before heading to their own offices.

I take a sip of my coffee, but before I can put it back down on my desk, Bella calls my name. It scares the shit out of me for some reason and I spill it all down the front of my shirt and pants.

Bella rushes over and grabs some tissues off my desk. She grabs my desk chair and yanks it back, turning me around to face her.

She falls to the floor on her knees in front of me and my mind goes to one place. One very dirty place.

I see her on the floor in front of me, unbuttoning my pants. She pulls my cock out and strokes it firmly, once, twice, three times. She slowly lowers her mouth and flicks the head with her tongue, swiping the liquid already seeping out.

She then takes my cock fully into her mouth and I want to weep at how fucking good it feels. She hollows out her cheeks as she bobs her head up and down, her eyes never leaving mine.

It's like I can actually feel her touch on my cock.

Then I realize I can feel Bella touching my cock because she's using the tissues to dab at the coffee that has soaked my, now, too tight pants.

I'm sure that she can feel how hard I am from that little thirty second fantasy so I stand up quickly, almost knocking her to her ass.

I grab her hand before she can hit the floor and help her stand up in front of me. While Bella and I are standing in the middle of my office having some kind of moment, James walks in all smiles and laughs.

I casually walk over, pull my fist back and put as much force as I can into it when it collides with his jaw.

See, not awkward at all, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When I'm called to Mr. Cullen's office later, I realize I don't really give a fuck. I could care less if they fire me or not and I'm not sure why I feel this way.

I had nothing to worry about though.

When I explain the whole situation to him, he gets it. He gives me the rest of the day and the rest of the week off just to get my shit straight. It's Thursday so technically I'm only missing two days.

When I go grab my stuff from my office I don't get a chance to talk to Bella because she's in a meeting.

After I knocked the fuck out of James, I rushed out of the office and straight to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror grinning like some fucking psychotic murderer.

It was fucking fantastic feeling my fist collide with James' jaw. I might regret it tomorrow morning when my hand hurts like a son of a bitch, but right now I'm riding on the high of knocking out the bastard who fucked my girlfriend.

I planned to go talk to Bella as soon as I walked out of the bathroom, but the minute I stepped outside Esme told me that Mr. Cullen wanted to see me.

Now I'm forced to wait until Bella gets up with me. Usually we don't talk on the weekends because she goes back home and sees her dad. Victoria and I are usually busy doing something she has planned.

For all I fucking know, I scared the shit out of her and she never wants to talk to me again. She had no fucking idea why I knocked the fuck out of James.

The last thing she knew was that James and I were best friends. Then she saw me punch him. She was probably confused as fuck.

Hell, I know exactly what's going on and I'm still confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**So thrilled that you guys are liking this. I'm having a fun time writing it!**

I'm sitting on the couch drinking the fifth beer out of a six pack. I've got a good buzz going on. Usually it takes more for me to feel this way, but the lack of food in my stomach is intensifying the alcohol's affect.

I planned on going out at some point today and picking up some food to stock my kitchen with, but I basically pissed the day away playing video games and surfing the net. Once you start watching those fucking You-Tube videos, it's amazing how fast time flies.

There's some stupid as shit reality show on the television. The people are singing horribly, but the funny thing is they actually think they've got talent. I've flipped through every channel ten times and can't find anything else. Turns out that not much comes on Friday nights.

I usually don't have to worry about food and entertainment on Friday's. Victoria and I tended to go out and grab something to eat before doing something else... usually each other.

I reach over and grab the phone, preparing to vote for the least horrible singer, but stop when there's a knock at my door. I haven't ordered any take-out, but now that I think about it, it probably wouldn't have been a bad idea.

Opening the door, I see that it's Bella. My heart starts beating a little faster the moment I realize it's her. This is a recent development that happens every time I see her or think about her. I hope it's not something too serious.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going to spend the weekend with your Dad?" I ask.

Not that I was complaining that she was here. Sitting here watching Bella would definitely be more entertaining than watching television at this point.

"I told him I'd see him next week. I figured you might need me more."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Remember...just Monday thru Friday postings, so no new chapters over the weekend.**

Once I finally shake off the shock of Bella actually standing in front of me, I realize her arms are full.

"Shit. Sorry, come on in," I say, taking one of the brown paper bags from her arms. She walks ahead of me and I shut the door and follow her into my kitchen.

She's already emptying her bag onto the counter. She tells me to take mine into the living room. When I come back I see some of the things that came out of her bag.

Noodles.

Ground beef.

Tomato sauce.

Garlic.

"Are you making me your spaghetti?" I ask her, basically drooling down my chin. Bella's spaghetti is fucking awesome.

"Yeah. You deserve it," she says as she begins to grab pots and pans from the cabinets. I tilt my head sideways as I realize Bella possibly knows more about my kitchen than I do. I know she knows more than Victoria ever did.

"What did you hear?" I ask her. There was no telling what rumors were floating around the office after my little knockout punch.

"First off, I'm a little ticked off that I had to hear it from everyone else," she says, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Sorry. I left right after I talked to Cullen. He told me to go ahead and take off the rest of the week. By that time, I was more than ready to get out of there," I say, helping her out in any way I can with the food prep.

As she cooks, she keeps making comments and asking me questions. If it was anyone other than Bella saying this shit, I would be pissed.

_"Did you know?"_

_"I can't believe that whore did that to you."_

_"Was there anyone else or just him?"_

_"James. You're so much fucking hotter than James."_

She asks a ton more questions and throws more comments in there, but I'm stuck on the fact that she finds me hotter than James. I mean, I know I'm hotter than James, but it's nice to hear it from Bella.

"Did you hear me, Edward?" she asks, handing me a glass of wine that she evidently poured while I was lost in thought.

"No, sorry. What did you say?" I ask her, following her into the living room. She looks at the television and busts out laughing.

"I asked if you wanted to know what else I brought over tonight. Seeing what you were watching before I showed up, I think you might be thrilled," she says as she empties out the other paper bag that I brought in. In her hand, Bella holds three DVD's.

"So... movie night with Bella?" she asks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Once the spaghetti is done, Bella plates it up while I get the movie loaded.

Bella's movie choices are perfect. No girly chick flicks. Nothing that involves too much thinking. Bella brought over some good old fashioned horror movies.

I immediately picture Bella and me, sitting together on the couch. Something happens on the movie and she leans in to me for comfort. I put my arm around her and she turns her head to face me. I slowly lean down and touch my lips to hers.

"You are so spacey tonight," Bella says as she puts our plates on the coffee table. I shake my head to clear the thoughts and smile at her.

"You sure you don't want me to go? I can give you some time alone if you'd like," she says, motioning toward the door.

"No!" I say, almost too loudly. "You're fine. Please don't go," I add, pathetically.

She smiles and makes herself comfortable on the couch, her plate of spaghetti in her lap. I sit down beside her and do the same.

The first movie is halfway through when Bella and I finish our food. I pause the movie and take the dishes into the kitchen.

When I come back, Bella has removed her shoes and draped the blanket from the back of the couch across her lap.

I go and sit back down in my same spot and Bella slides a little closer to me. My heart starts doing that thing again.

You know, where it starts beating a little faster. Is it weird that it only happens around her?

"Is this okay? I figure we could share the blanket," she says, throwing half the blanket across my lap. If she gets any closer, I might have to put a pillow in my lap to cover the ever growing hard on I've had since she walked into my apartment.

"Yeah, this is fine," I say, honestly. And it is. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be than right here on my couch with Bella.

Unless of course I was in my bed with Bella.

But we'll save that for another Friday night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: You guys are ready for them to get a little busy, huh? LOL. Now where would the story go if that happened right off the bat? Trust me...**

I wake up on the couch and feel a heavy presence on my chest. Without opening my eyes, I reach down and touch whatever it is.

It's silky and soft and I know immediately what it is. It's what I've imagined wrapped around my hand countless times as the head underneath it bobs up and down.

I open my eyes and smile down at Bella. Her eyes are closed and she's snoring slightly. Her mouth is open a little and I notice a small amount of drool on my chest.

She's still just as beautiful as ever though. I let my eyes run down her body and notice that I can see a little more skin then I had the night before. As Bella twisted and turned and made herself comfortable during the night, her shirt had risen a little. I could now see a couple of inches of pale skin between the shirt and waist band of her pants.

That little bit of skin made my mind go in to overdrive, conjuring up fantasies of how exactly Bella and I could spend our Saturday. The one that was taking up the majority of my thoughts involved very little clothing.

I'd strip both Bella and I completely naked and lead us to the bedroom. There, I would proceed to fuck her until neither one of us could walk or talk.

We'd be interrupted by a knock at the door. I'd answer it with just a sheet wrapped around my waist. It would be my landlord telling me I was evicted. Bella and I had made too much noise and my whole floor had complained. It would be so fucking awesome.

I'm jarred out of my fantasies by Bella making a slight moaning sound. It, along with my little fantasy has caused a not quite so little problem in my lap region. Bella's hand drops from my chest to right on top of my dick.

I jump slightly and in the process wake her up. She lifts the hand from my lap to rub her eyes and both me and my dick want to weep.

"Oh God, Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you last night. I must have been more tired than I thought I was," she says as she stands up. She raises her hands above her head as she stretches and I am rewarded with a little more skin along her flat stomach.

"It's no problem," I tell her as I stand up beside her. I hate this awkwardness that seems to have developed since she woke up.

"So, what are your plans for the night?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders because I'm honestly not sure exactly what I plan to do tonight. Like I said, that was usually Victoria's area of expertise.

"Well, I've got an idea. Come by and pick me up at eight o'clock. We'll do something together," she says, before grabbing her things and walking out the door of my apartment.

Why can't I help but think that Bella's idea of doing something together is completely different from mine?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I stand in front of Bella's door and straighten my shirt. I decided to go for the casual look and wore a pair of dark jeans and a green button up with the sleeves rolled up slightly. Bella always said when I wore the color green that it made my eyes pop. Whatever the fuck that meant.

I know this isn't a date.

This isn't a date, right?

She never actually said it was a date, so I'm assuming correctly when I say it's not one, right? I shouldn't have brought her anything, right? You don't do flowers and shit like that unless it's a date, right?

Jesus Christ, I'm gonna hyperventilate right here in front of her door if I start over thinking. My heart is doing that rapid beating thing and I'm not sure if it's a good thing this time or not.

Before I can talk myself out of it, I reach my hand up and knock on her door. I've calmed myself down some and when I hear Bella curse from behind the door, I can't help but laugh a little.

When she opens the door, I want to weep at her feet.

Either that or push her inside, up against a wall and have my way with her. I could go for both.

She's wearing some type of dress that seems entirely too short, but who am I to complain about women's fashion?

"Hi," she says quickly before stepping outside and grabbing my hand, leading me down the hall. My heart flutters a bit and starts beating faster, this time in the way that I've grown quickly to love.

"So, where are we headed?" I ask her as we finally make it down to the lobby of her apartment building. She smiles widely and leads me out into the brisk night air.

I'm sure she's chilly, so I should offer to warm her up. I could pull her body close to mine, wrap her legs around my waist and warm us both up pretty damn quickly.

"Does that sound okay to you?" she asks me and I realize I haven't heard a word she said.

"That sounds fine," I say because it's the truth. As long as I'm spending the evening with Bella, I know that whatever she wants to do will be just fine with me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except a DVR full of Rob promo appearances, LOL.**

Bella and I sit together at the bar, each of us nursing a Budweiser. That's another thing I've always liked about Bella. None of those damn frilly ass, chick drinks for her. She can down a bottle of beer with the best of us.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute," I tell her. She nods her head at me, smiling, before I walk away.

I take a quick piss and stand in front of the mirror. I'm glad that I'm in here alone because I'm in need of a quick pep talk from myself, evidently.

I've tried to get the nerve up all night to ask Bella to dance, but I guess I don't have the balls to do it. We've sat at the bar and watched all the other people dance, but neither of us have gotten up and danced ourselves. I know Bella wants to because I've seen her out of the corner of my eye, moving her tight little body to the beat of the music as she sits on the stool.

"Come on, Edward. This is your chance. You know she likes you so just go for it," I tell my reflection as I lean forward on the sink closer toward the mirror.

I know the real reason I can't do it. I'm a fucking pussy.

I'm fucking terrified of her rejecting me. I'm afraid that if I ask her to dance with me, she'll say no. It'll make everything all fucked up and I'll not only lose my chance to be with her, but also lose the friendship we have.

"You've got this," I tell myself one last time before walking out the door. I make my way over to the bar where Bella and I were sitting, but she's no longer there.

I panic a little and begin to search the room for her. I instantly spot her on the dance floor. Only she's not alone.

There's some other fucker grinding his body behind Bella as she moves her hips back and forth to the beat of the music.

Looks like someone else grew a set of balls and asked her to dance before I did. Looks like someone wants his ass kicked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Remember... no updates during the weekend. Monday thru Friday only.**

Work really sucks today. And it's not because it's Monday.

It's because all I can think about is Bella. Every time she walks by my office, my heart beats a little faster. My palms start to sweat at the thought of her coming in here. I don't think I'm ready to face her yet.

I haven't spoken to her since we left the bar Saturday. She danced with the douche bag for a couple more songs and acted like I wasn't even there. I was the one she invited to go out, yet there I was sitting all alone drinking shots. I wanted to walk up to the asshole and knock the fuck out of him, but I can't lie. I still remember the pain in my hand after punching James and that guy could probably kick my ass.

I was probably being an asshole, but when she finally came back over to where I was sitting, I stood up and told her I was ready to head out. After I said those words to her, I didn't speak to her again for the rest of the night except to say goodnight when the cab dropped her off in front of her building.

So, I was giving Bella the silent treatment when all I really wanted to do was be anything but silent.

I wanted to pull her into my office and lock the door behind us. I would walk us over to my desk and push her back against it. Reaching around her, I would sweep my arm across the top of it and rid it of all the unnecessary clutter.

Then I would lift her up on the desk, sliding her ass to the very edge. I would reach under her skirt and slide her black lace panties down her legs and tuck them in my pocket for safe keeping.

Then, before she could even take a breath, I would thrust into her quickly and fill her completely. I would make her moan my name so loud the entire office would hear it and know exactly what was going on.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice from beside me. "What are you doing?" she asks. I look down and notice that my hand has a mind of its own suddenly. Without even knowing, my hand was rubbing up and down my very prominent erection. Bella's eyes grow wide before I snatch my hand away and wheel myself under my desk.

"What can I do for you, Bella?" I ask her, my voice squeaking a little. She walks back on the other side of the desk and smiles at me.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to head out to lunch today? My treat. I figure we can go to the little diner on the corner," she says, hopefully. I had to have been crazy to think that giving Bella the silent treatment would last.

When have I ever been able to tell Bella Swan no?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So, what do you think you're gonna order?" Bella asks me as the waitress steps up to our booth. The place was a little busy, but that was to be expected during the lunch hour.

"I'll get a chicken salad sandwich and a sweet tea," I tell the waitress and hand her back my menu.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same, please," Bella tells her as well. We settle back and get comfortable while we wait for our food. Both of us are tapping our fingers on the table and looking anywhere around the room, but not at each other. We usually aren't like this around each other, but for some reason lately we are.

Finally deciding to break the ice, I lean forward to speak to Bella. Before I can get a word out of my mouth, her phone beeps. She pulls it out and looks at it, completely ignoring me.

It was probably Alice texting her. That's the only person I could imagine Bella ignoring me for, except Charlie, and as far as I know, The Chief hadn't taken up texting.

She smiles while she reads the incoming text and then her fingers fly across the keyboard as she types out her response. She tucks it safely away in her purse before she looks up and smiles at me.

"Did you do anything interesting with the rest of your weekend?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders because I really didn't do anything at all, but wonder what she was up to.

"Not really. I just sat around and played some video games. My mom called and I talked to her for a while," I told her. What I didn't tell her, was the conversation my mom and I had.

I decided that I needed to speak to someone about Bella. I couldn't talk to Alice because she would probably go straight back to Bella. Jasper would just end up telling Alice anything I said which would still result in the same outcome.

So when my mom called, I spilled my guts. I ended up hanging up on her because when I told her about my heart doing that beating thing, she came up with come crazy ass explanation.

When our food finally came, Bella and I ate in comfortable silence. Every once in a while her phone would beep and she would pull it out and smile before responding.

I really needed to let my sister know not to text Bella when she knew she was out at lunch. Especially when she was with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bella and I have been to lunch together every day this week. None of them have been as awkward as that first one, thank God.

We talk about what we watched on television the night before. We talk about any gossip we've heard going around the office since we came to work that morning. We talk about the other people that are in the diner surrounding us.

We pretty much talk about anything other than what I really need to talk about.

I've finally realized how stupid I've been most of my life.

When I was a teenager, Bella and I would hang out all the time. We'd go see movies together, go out and eat together or just hang out at one of our houses together. Basically we'd do the same thing we're doing now.

Except back then, I had no idea what an awesome person Bella was. I don't have a fucking clue why I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend back then. I was a stupid kid who had no idea how fucking good he had it. I'd hang around with her until the next piece of ass would come around and then I'd drop her like a fucking bad habit. If I could go back in time, I'd go back and kick my own ass.

I don't know why Bella stuck by my side all these years, but I'm so glad she did. Now that I know we feel the same way about each other, I've been trying to work up the nerve to go to her office and ask her on a date.

I've worn a hole in my office carpet from the pacing I've done between my desk chair and the door. I've picked up the phone twenty times to call her and get her to come to my office only to hang it up before the call connects.

Finally psyching myself up, I stand up and take the long walk down the hall to her office. I gently push open her door and frown. Bella isn't there. It's only eleven o'clock, so where did she go?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I felt like an idiot Friday at work. When I walked into Bella's office and saw she wasn't there, I automatically thought the worst.

I thought she'd decided to quit and not tell me.

I thought she'd left in a haste and fled the country.

I thought she'd been kidnapped.

When I finally calmed down and realized where she was, I wanted to slap myself.

All week Bella had been telling me that she had a doctors appointment Friday afternoon. When she first told me, I freaked out, thinking something was wrong with her. When she explained to me that it was for 'womanly' issues, I backed off.

Bella didn't come back to the office on Friday, so I assumed she'd went straight to Charlie's afterwards. I hadn't spoken to her since Thursday at lunch.

I should have went ahead then and told her how I felt about her and asked her out. I wasted so much time.

Speaking of wasting time, I'd been doing nothing but wasting time this weekend. I hadn't even changed into real clothes since taking them off Friday night. I opted to just put on pajama pants after taking a shower this morning.

It was Sunday afternoon and I'd done nothing but play video games and surf the net. I'd gotten a call earlier from Alice asking if I was coming over to her place for lunch later. I reluctantly agreed.

I was now in the shower before getting ready to go over to my sister's. I was going to be late, I could already tell.

I was having trouble keeping my thoughts off Bella while taking a shower lately. All I wanted to do was have her in here with me, her body naked and wet and soapy.

I let my hand drift slowly down to my dick, gripping it tightly, imagining it was her hand wrapped around it. I slowly pumped my hand up and down, closing my eyes tightly and picturing Bella, knelt on the floor in front of me.

She looked at me seductively before licking her lips and slowly moving her mouth toward my dick. She stuck her tongue out and flicked the head making me moan loudly.

I imagined my hand gripping her hair tightly as I slowly fucked her mouth. Gripping my dick harder, I pictured the head hitting the back of her throat. A few more thrusts into her mouth and I was coming hard, seeing her swallow it down eagerly.

I opened my eyes and hated that I didn't see her kneeling before me. I wanted her there so fucking bad, not only because I wanted her to suck my dick, although that would certainly be a plus.

I wanted her there because I couldn't imagine my life without Bella in it. I needed to tell her I knew how she felt about me and that I was pretty sure I felt the same way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: First off, I'm sorry for not posting yesterday. I had a lot of real-life crap hit me and it just wasn't going to happen. **

**Secondly, it seems that a lot of people are asking how Edward knows how Bella feels about him. If you remember, in chapter two, Edward says that Alice let it slip that Bella had feelings for him since high school. **

**On with the chapter...**

"Hey, Edward. Come on in," Jasper says as he opens the door to their apartment. Alice is inside the kitchen placing food on the table and stops for a second to give me a quick hug.

"Hey. How have you been?" she asks me. I know I can't hide anything from my sister, so I should probably just go ahead and tell her everything. Fuck it.

"Shitty," I tell her honestly as we all sit down at the table. She looks at me with mock confusion on her face as Jasper snickers beside her.

"What do you mean 'shitty,' Edward?" she asks, smiling slightly. I shake my head at her because she knows exactly what I mean.

"Oh, don't give me that shit, Alice. You know exactly what the fuck I mean. Ever since you told me about Bella liking me since high school, I haven't been able to get her out of my head," I tell her.

"I didn't mean to tell you. It just slipped out," she says before she begins to eat. I roll my eyes because she is so full of it.

"Slipped out my fucking ass. Alice you knew exactly what you were doing. I think I'm going crazy. I keep having all these damned fantasies that I really shouldn't be having about my best friend. And not to mention the medical problems you probably caused," I tell her before stuffing my mouth full of food. I knew that if I started talking, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Wait. Medical problems? What kind of medical problems?" Jasper asks me. I finish the food in my mouth and take a huge gulp of the wine in front of me before speaking.

"It's my heart. It keeps doing this racing thing, but it's really weird. It only happens at certain times. It feels like it's about to beat out of my chest," I tell them, suddenly wondering if they could tell me what was wrong with me.

"When does it do this racing thing, Edward? What's around you when it happens?" Jasper asks with a smile on his face. I narrow my eyes at him and wonder where he's going with this.

"It only happens around Bella. It happens anytime she's around me. Hell, I can even hear her voice and it starts beating faster," I tell them quietly.

Suddenly, Jasper and Alice both bust out laughing and I begin to get angry. There could be something seriously wrong with me and their laughing their asses off.

"What the fuck, guys? I could be dying or something and you both want to sit here and laugh?" I yell at them. Alice tries to compose herself and wipes the tears that have fallen from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh, Edward," she says as she sits down beside me and lays her hand on my leg. "You're not sick, Honey." Then both she and Jasper speak together with smiles on their faces.

"You're in love."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I didn't get a bit of sleep Sunday night. I tossed and turned for hours, alternating between staring at the ceiling and staring at the wall. All that was running through my head was the conversation I had with Jasper and Alice.

At first, I started laughing and told them that was ridiculous. There was no way I was in love with Bella. She was my best friend and I loved her, but I was definitely not _in_ love with her.

Yes, lately, I lusted after her. All I wanted to do was bend her over any available surface and fuck her, but that had nothing to do with love.

But then they asked me to describe how I felt about Bella. I couldn't come up with the words and I told them. I told them I always wanted to be around her. When she wasn't with me, I wasn't happy. I told them I couldn't picture living my life without her in it.

My sister then burst into tears and hugged me tightly. They told me that was how you felt when you were in love. They'd gone through the same thing when they first fell in love. I'd never been in love before. How the fuck was I supposed to know exactly how it would feel?

So after spending Sunday afternoon talking to Jasper and Alice, I finally gave in and admitted it.

I finally realized I was in love with Bella Swan.

All I wanted to do was shout it from the top of the tallest building in town. I wanted to tell every person I met on the way home.

I wanted nothing more than to tell Bella. I figured that telling someone you love them, though, was something you really shouldn't do over the phone.

So, I made a plan.

I planned to go straight to Bella's office in the morning and tell her how I felt.

I was going to tell Bella Swan I was in love with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I straightened my tie as I stood in the elevator, riding it up to our floor. I was going straight to Bella's office this morning. No time to fuck around.

Should I just come out and tell her I love her? Would that freak her out?

No, I shouldn't tell her I love her. It's probably way too soon. I should just ask her out. That was my plan in the first place anyway.

Just ask her out. I know she'll say yes. Then we'll go out, I'll show her how much she means to me.

This will work. It has to.

I walk down the hall with purpose, avoiding everyone greeting me. I stand in front of her door, take a deep breath and push it open.

She's standing beside her desk looking as hot as ever. The heels she's wearing make her legs look extremely long. The skirt she wears is tight and shows off the ass I've grown to love. Her shirt is low cut and allows me to view an excellent amount of cleavage.

I step inside and she looks up at me and smiles. Suddenly I'm pushed aside and I want to turn and yell at whoever did it.

"Sorry about that, Edward. Bella, you've got a delivery," Ms. Cope says as she places a vase of flowers on Bella's desk.

I need to go ahead and get this out. I'm sweating like crazy, breathing heavily and I feel like I'm gonna fucking pass out.

"Look, Bella. I came by here to see if you wanted to go out?" I say calmly. She doesn't respond to me. Hell, I don't think she even heard me.

"Go out... with me. On a date," I say, waiting for any sign that she hears me. All she is doing is focusing on the small white card she pulled from the vase of flowers.

"Bella!" I say loudly and she suddenly looks up at me.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me on a date Friday night?" I ask her quickly. Before Bella can answer, a co-worker walks in and begins gushing about the flower delivery Bella had received.

"Oh, flowers. So beautiful. Who are they from?" she asks as she bends over to sniff the ugly ass bouquet.

"Riley," Bella answers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Who's Riley?" I hear myself ask. Bella obviously doesn't hear me because she's laughing and smiling, and I can't fucking stand it.

"Is he your cousin?" I ask her when she finally turns to face me again.

"No."

"A long lost brother I know nothing about?"

"No."

"Your gay BFF?" I ask her, grasping for straws. My breath has gotten quicker and quicker. I'm seeing spots in front of my eyes and I'm suddenly cold. I know this is bad. This is really bad.

"Riley is the guy I danced with at the bar that night we went out," she says. I can't believe it. I knew I should have grown a pair and handled that guy then. This guy is pretty desperate if he's sending her flowers after only dancing with her a few times one night.

"We've been texting back and forth since then," she says. I realize it wasn't my sister texting her during our lunch breaks, it was this fucker. They've been in contact since that night.

"He asked me out to lunch Friday before my doctors appointment," she says. I realize that the only reason she wasn't here when I went to tell her how I felt was because she was out with him.

"When I got back from my Dad's on Sunday, we went out," she says, smiling. This guy has been spending more time with Bella than I have lately.

I've lost my chance. I was an idiot and took too long. I've fucked up for the last time.

"So, I take that as a no on the date then. Okay," I say, before she can speak. I walk out and rush back to my office in shame.

I sit down at my desk and try to start on my work, but it's no use. All I can picture is that fucker and Bella, dancing that night in the bar. I see them sitting at our table in the diner, having lunch. He's making her laugh with his stupid jokes and shit.

I knew I should have done something then, but I was too fucking chicken shit.

Suddenly, the door to my office swings open. Bella steps in and looks angry as hell. I've never seen her this angry, but fuck. She looks so fucking beautiful it almost hurts.

She slams the door and stalks over to stand in front of my desk.

"Listen here, Edward Masen. I've got something to say and you are damn well going to fucking listen to me."

**A/N: I'm not sure if there will be a post tomorrow since it's Thanksgiving here in the U.S Who knows? Maybe I'll get a chance in between all the baking and stuff. If not, Happy Thanksgiving. I do, however, hope to post again on Friday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I stay sitting in my seat and Bella stands in front of me with her hands on her hips. She's breathing heavily and I can see her chest rising and falling.

"I'm listening," I say to her quietly. Because I am. Evidently, what she has to say is important since she stalked into my office and slammed the door shut. If only she'd come in here to do something other than talk.

"I know Alice told you about me liking you since high school," she begins, her cheeks blushing with color.

"I'm sorry about that. It really just slipped out one day in conversation," I say. She holds her hand up and it quickly shuts me up.

"I've been living with my feelings for a while now. I don't need you to like me out of pity," she says and I stand up.

"It's not out of pity, Bella," I tell her.

"Shut up!" she says loudly and I immediately shut my mouth. She's a little scary when she's this angry. She walks away from the desk and starts pacing around the room. Finally, she stops to stand in front of me again.

"Do you know how long I've put up with your shit? Over ten fucking years, Edward! Ten years of watching you parade girl after girl in front of me. Back in high school, I figured it was just going to be a matter of time before you finally opened your eyes, but you never did."

"Ten years of me awkwardly walking in on you while you make out with some trashy slut only to back myself out of the room without you even noticing. Ten years of watching you fuck all the wrong girls. Ten years of you getting into relationship after relationship, only to find out it wasn't going to work out."

"Over ten years of hoping and praying that finally you would notice that maybe, just maybe, the right girl for you had been in front of you the entire time," she says and the tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

I start to walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, wanting to comfort her in some way. She backs away, quickly shaking her head back and forth. She furiously wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"No. No more waiting on Edward Masen to finally notice me. No more waiting for me. It's your turn to wait," she says, before walking out of my office, slamming the door behind her.

**A/N: See ya Monday!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry about not posting yesterday. Real life once again won over.**

I don't know how long I can wait. I feel like I'm going crazy. I've become a damn stalker.

I watch her as she walks down the hall toward her office. When she turns around to look behind her, I duck my head back in my door. It's like she can feel my eyes on her and if I weren't so damn creepy, it might be a little hot.

I watch her as she nibbles her crackers she got from the vending machine in the break room. I love the way her tongue peaks out and licks the crumbs from her lips.

I watch her as she takes long pulls from the can of Coke, almost groaning when her lips wrap around that fucking lucky straw. What I wouldn't give for her lips to wrap around something else.

I've avoided talking to Bella at all costs, because let's face it, it's fucking awkward now. I hate that it's become that way.

When she told me I had to do the waiting now, I was fine. I knew I could wait forever for her. I _would _wait forever.

But that was before all the fucking flower deliveries.

When I agreed to wait for her, she only had one vase of flowers sitting on her desk. Since then, she'd gotten a flower delivery every single fucking day.

Not that I didn't believe Bella deserved all the flowers she was getting, but I wanted to be the one sending them to her. I wanted to be the one making her smile as she read the small white card.

But if I did it now, it would look like I was desperate or something. Not that I wasn't completely desperate at this point.

I drug myself home tonight for another lonely Friday night. I wanted nothing more than to have Bella here with me.

I imagined hearing a knock at the door and smiling. I open the door and Bella is standing there. She looks as beautiful as she always does, her long brown hair pulled up, exposing her neck.

I pull her inside with me and beg her to forgive me. I beg her to forgive me for breaking her heart over and over and beg her to forgive me for taking so fucking long.

I break away from my fantasy when some loud ass commercial comes on the TV. I pop open another can of beer and almost drop it.

I look to the door to my apartment wondering if it could actually be her that just knocked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I grab a couple of empty beer cans and toss them in the trash as I make my way to the door. My apartment doesn't look as bad as it has been, but Bella won't mind. She never has before.

I pull open my door with a huge smile on my face, but it suddenly drops.

Standing at my door is not the girl of my dreams, but the girl of my nightmares.

"Victoria, what the fuck are you doing here?" I ask her. She smiles and reaches to run her fingers down my chest where my button up is partially open. I back up a little so her fingers miss and she pouts.

"Oh Edward, don't be that way. So I made a little mistake. Don't we all make mistakes?" I narrow my eyes at her and step forward. She startles a bit and backs up further into the hallway.

"You call me walking in on you fucking my best friend a fucking little mistake? In what delusional world do you live in? That's more than a little mistake " I say to her, laughing.

"It was a horrible, horrible thing to do, I know that. I'm so sorry, baby," she says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, well apology not accepted," I say, angrily. Who the fuck does she think she is that she can just walk in here, apologize and have everything be back the way it was?

"Oh come on, Edward. We were so good together. We can be that good together again," she says.

Before I know it, Victoria has grabbed the front of my shirt, pulled me to her and pressed her lips to mine. She's moaning like the fucking whore she is and I am frozen in shock.

What the fuck was I ever thinking being with a woman like this? I had to be out of my fucking mind.

I raise my hands and push her body off of me. She stumbles back a bit and has the fucking balls to look angry. I roughly grab her arm and lead her to the elevator a few doors down.

"Victoria, I never want to see you back in this building again. I want you out of my life for good," I tell her as we wait for the elevator. When it finally arrives, I push her ass inside and press the button for the lobby. I pull my upper body out of the elevator just before the door shuts. She once again flicks me off, but I'm not bothered to care.

I turn back around to walk to my apartment and almost trip over a brown paper bag. I bend over and pick it up. I open it, looking inside and groan.

It's food from my favorite Chinese place and a couple of DVD's. I immediately know it's from Bella.

The only question is how much did she fucking see.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I walk inside my apartment and sit the paper bag on my counter. Grabbing my cell phone, I immediately dial Bella's number, but it goes to voicemail. She's not picking up and I'm panicking. I continue to dial her number over and over, my panic rising higher with each unanswered call.

If she saw what just happened in the hall with Victoria, she's automatically going to think the worst. If she showed up at the wrong time it would have looked like I was letting her kiss me.

I groan and lower my head, banging it repeatedly on the counter. Of course, something as stupid as this would fuck this whole thing up. I should have known it wouldn't be this easy.

I've finally found the girl that I love and the ex-girlfriend screws it up. How much fucking more can my life sound like a damn soap opera?

I have to do something.

Something to show Bella how much she means to me. I have to let her know that what she saw, if she saw anything, was nothing.

I have to make sure that she knows Victoria is out of my for good.

I have to let her know that she's the only woman I want in my life.

I grab my cell phone and keys and race out of my apartment. The whole ride over to Bella's apartment I run different scenarios through my head.

Bella opens the door and sees it's me. She reaches a hand up and slaps me hard. Then she slams the door in my face.

Bella opens the door and sees it's me. She reaches a hand up, grabs a fist full of my shirt and pulls me to her waiting lips. She leads me inside her apartment and to her bedroom.

Bella opens the door. Her face is red and puffy and she's crying. She slams the door in my face.

I'm a little partial to the second scenario, but I'm almost positive that won't happen.

I ride the elevator up to her floor and the closer I get to her apartment, the faster my heart starts beating.

I calm my breathing and knock on her door. Within seconds, it opens. She's not crying, she hasn't slapped me and the door hasn't slammed in my face yet.

Maybe there's hope for the second scenario after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What do you want, Edward?" she asks as she crosses her arms in front of her. I can't help but notice the way it pushes her tits together and creates a vast amount of cleavage for my eyes. Who would have thought that a couple of weeks without pussy would turn me into such a horny bastard?

"Were you at my place earlier?" I ask her. I don't want to just come right out and ask what she saw even though I'm dying to know.

"Why do you care?" she asks me, walking back into her apartment. I took this as an invitation and followed behind her.

"I found a bag outside the elevator with Chinese food and DVD's and I figured it belonged to you," I told her. She turned around quickly and looked mad.

"Maybe it did. I was going over there to hang out with you. Riley and I broke it off and I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be around you. But it's a little too late for that, don't ya think?" she said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Too late for what?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Why don't you go back to Victoria, Edward? I'm sure she's missing you," she said, sitting down on the couch.

Fuck. I knew she'd seen something and took off. Stupid fucking Victoria ruining everything.

"Look. What you saw earlier was nothing. If you would have stayed just a little longer you would have seen me push her away from me. You've got to believe me, Bella," I said to her. I knelt down in front of her and took her hand in mine.

"Why should I believe you? You tell me how you feel about me at the beginning of the week, but by the end of it you're kissing another woman. What the hell am I supposed to think?" she says sadly. I stand up and start pacing the floor in front of her. What the fuck can I say to her to get her to believe me.

"Look. I know that I've been a complete asshole to you pretty much the entire time I've known you and I am so sorry for that," I say, and she goes to interrupt me.

"You don't have to apologize..." she says, but I cut her off.

"No. I need you to listen to me or I'll never get this out." She nods her head and I continue talking.

"I was so stupid not to realize how great we would be together. I've had the perfect girl for me in front of my face practically my entire adult life and I was too fucking stupid to realize it. When I'm around you, my heart does this weird rapid beating thing and I feel like it's gonna burst out of my chest. For a while I thought I was fucking dying or something. But then I talked to Alice about this and she and Jasper say that I'm in love. They told me that the exact thing happened to them. I mean, how the fuck was I supposed to know what it was? I've never been in love before."

"But I am so completely in love with you, Bella Swan. I've never felt this way about anyone before. And I know you told me that I needed to wait. I agree with that. I should wait. But the entire time I'm waiting, I'm gonna prove to you how much I love you. I'm gonna show you that I'm the type of guy you want to spend the rest of your life with."

The entire time I'm talking, I'm pacing the floor with my back to Bella. When finally stop talking, I turn around to face her and she's standing right in front of me. She fists my shirt in her hand and pulls me to her waiting lips.

Bella Swan is kissing me... finally.

**A/N: See ya Monday ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It takes a few minutes for my brain to communicate with my lips. I think I'm in shock.

I can't believe she's actually kissing me. It's exactly what I wanted to happen all along. It's finally happening.

I slowly wrap my arms around her, one hand on the small of her back and the other cupping the back of her head. I pull her body a little closer to mine as we continue kissing. She moans at the contact and my dick hardens at the sound.

It feels so good to have her here in my arms. I could very easily continue kissing her while leading her down the hall to her bedroom. I could slowly lower her to the bed as I hover over her body. I could quickly rid us both of our clothing and take in the sight of Bella naked before me.

But that definitely would not be moving slow. That would be far from showing her exactly what she means to me.

Well, it would show her how much she means to me, but not in the way I want to... at least not yet.

I slowly break away from the kiss, placing a few small pecks on her lips. Her eyes are closed and she's smiling. I can't help but smile back. I lean my forehead against hers and breathe her scent in.

"What was that for?" I ask her quietly. I'm not complaining, but I can't help but wonder. She lifts her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"All that stuff you said. I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear those words from you," she says, her eyes already filling with tears. I look into her eyes and I can suddenly see what she's about to say and I know I will stop her. But I don't know why.

"Edward, I..." she starts, but I place two fingers over her lips. I must be fucking crazy.

"No. Not yet," I say, sadly. "Please. It's just that, right now I really don't feel like I deserve those words from you. I really want to earn them." I feel like such a fucking pussy once the words leave my mouth. What the fuck has happened to me?

"That was stupid, wasn't it?" I ask her, shaking my head. She reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Not stupid at all," she says before leaning in and kissing me again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Your reviews make me smile. I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story... especially Edward, LOL.**

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Bella asks me as I sit down beside her on the couch. I shrug my shoulders and smile.

We'd spent the last hour kissing and holding each other on the couch. The only reason we stopped was when Bella's stomach began to growl. We opted to order in more Chinese food and watch a movie.

"What's not to enjoy?" I say as I pull her legs up across my lap and run my hands along the smooth skin of her thigh. While we were waiting on the food to arrive, Bella decided to change into her pajamas. I'd never been more thankful for skimpy little shorts and tight little tank tops.

Of course, they were making it even harder for me to resist doing anything with her until I felt I'd earned it. I must have been a fucking idiot, cock-blocking myself like that. I wanted to kick my own ass.

"It's not that much more different than when we hung out before is it?" Bella asks me, smiling. I shook my head and sighed loudly. Oh how wrong she was. I turn toward her, one of her legs on each side of my waist. I lean down toward her and lick my lips.

"Much, much different. You see, before I couldn't do this," I say before leaning down and kissing her on the neck. I hear her sigh and smile into her neck. I continue kissing along her neck and slowly go lower until I am kissing along her chest and the skin exposed at the top of her tank top.

I support myself with one hand on the back of the couch, but lower the other one to hitch her leg around my waist. I run my hand up and down her thigh as I continue to nibble and lick at her chest.

"Edward," she moans. I lift my head from her chest and stare into her eyes. The way she just said my name has done something to me and I can't explain it. I bend down and kiss her wildly, her mouth opening in acceptance.

Her hands fist my hair tightly and she's rocking her hips into me. I can't help but grind my dick against her, imagining what it would be like to finally be with her like that.

I know that if we continue like this, there will be no waiting.

I know if she keeps rubbing her barely covered pussy against my dick, I'll have no control over my actions.

I know I'm gonna hate myself in the morning for what I'm about to do.

I slow down our kiss by placing a few small pecks on her lips. Her eyes are closed again and she's still smiling.

"You have to know how bad I didn't want to stop," I whisper to her before sitting back up. She sits up as well, still smiling.

"I know. I'm not exactly making this easy on you, am I?" she says before giggling.

"No, I'd say you're making this very _hard_." Her eyes move to where my hand is rubbing my jean covered dick and she moans. I didn't say I was going to make it easier on her either.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" I ask her. I hope she has nothing planned, like going to Charlie's or something.

"Nothing really. Charlie has to work this weekend so I planned to just sit around my apartment. Why?"

Perfect.

"Well, tomorrow, Ms. Swan, I'd very much like to take you out on a date... a real date."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I'm nervous. I am extremely fucking nervous, but I'm not sure why.

I think it's because Bella and I both know this is a date. We've been out before, but that was as friends. This is a date. I'm expected to be all gentlemanly and shit. I don't think I know how to do that exactly.

I stand a little straighter and take a deep breath and release it before knocking.

I hope I'm not too early. I hung around my apartment as long as I could, wasting time before it was time for me to pick her up.

I look down at my empty hands and suddenly wonder if I should have brought her flowers. That prick from the bar had flowers delivered to her every day last week. Would she expect that?

She opens the door and I try to keep my jaw from hitting the floor. My heart is beating faster and my palms are suddenly sweating.

She's wearing a skirt that shows lots of leg and her shirt is once again low-cut. I'm almost positive that if she bends over, I'll get a good look at her tits.

"Hi," she says quietly. I lift my eyes from her chest to her eyes and smile.

"Hi," I reply. If I go inside her apartment I'm not sure if we'll even make it to the restaurant. I really just wanna push her inside and find other ways to spend our night.

But I know that's not going to be beneficial to my plan of becoming worthy. I need to stick to the plan.

"You ready to head out?" I ask her, taking hold of her hand. She nods and walks out the door, locking it behind her.

We walk down the hall toward the elevator, holding hands the entire time. I can't wipe the smile off my face. How many times had I wanted to do this exact thing? Just to be able to walk down the hall, holding my girl's hand.

It's gonna be a great night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Sorry for no update yesterday :( **

Bella sits down across from me and I can't help but watch her legs as she crosses them. I imagine running my hand along her silky thigh underneath the table.

_Stick to the plan, Edward. Stick to the plan._

I decided to bring Bella to one of the nicer restaurants in town. We always go for lunch at the diner, so I figured this would be a nice change of scenery. And what woman doesn't want to be wined and dined at a fine restaurant?

Once Bella and I have our meal in front of us, I can't focus on eating. All I can focus on is her. How can she make eating ravioli so fucking sexy? But of course, I bet Bella can make any mundane task sexy as fuck.

The way she wraps her lips around the fork as she takes a bite. I imagine her lips being wrapped around something else entirely. My pants get tight.

The way she hums and moans as she tastes her food. I'm sure I can make her hum and moan in pleasure. My pants get a little bit tighter.

The way she takes her finger and wipes a bit of the sauce away from the corner of her mouth and then proceeds to lick it off her finger. I can see her wiping the corner of her mouth after she finishes sucking...

"Edward," I hear Bella say rather loudly. I shake my head a bit to clear the fantasy. There was no telling how long she'd been trying to get my attention. I was in another world that consisted of Bella and I alone, not in a crowded restaurant.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I ask her. She smiles slightly and I'm almost positive that she knows where my mind just was. It's almost like she was doing that shit on purpose.

"I asked if there was something wrong with your food? You've barely touched it," she says.

"No. It's fine," I tell her, and take a bite of my spaghetti. It's okay, but it's definitely not Bella's.

Once we finish our food, we make our way to the local theater and choose to see the new action flick that's out. I have no idea what happened during the movie.

All I could imagine the entire time the movie was playing, was making out with Bella in the darkened room. I imagine flipping up the arm rest between us and allowing her to lower her mouth to my waiting dick, but that didn't happen. All we did was hold hands the entire time.

I honestly couldn't ask for anything more. All I wanted to do was be around Bella... all the time. When I wasn't around her, I was thinking about her and what we could do together.

And now I was walking her up to her apartment. Tomorrow was Sunday and I wouldn't get to see her all day. I'd have to wait until Monday to see her again. That was a whole freaking day. But maybe I could...

"Hey, what are your plans for tomorrow morning?" I ask her as she unlocks her door. She turns to me and smiles.

"Nothing much. Just laundry and stuff probably," she says. I'm glad she has nothing planned and hope that she agrees with my idea.

"Do you think you can put off the laundry until the afternoon?" I ask her, hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. Why? What did you have in mind?" she asks. I lean toward her and kiss her softly.

"I'd like to take you to my parents tomorrow. We always have brunch together on Sundays," I tell her.

"I'd love to," she tells me before kissing me and sending me on my way.

I can't wait for tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Why are you so fidgety this morning?" I ask Bella, taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my mouth. I place a quick kiss on the back of it and wink at her. I picked her up early this morning so we could drive to my parents house.

"I'm nervous," she says. I can't help but smile at that. It's kind of weird seeing her so nervous. Usually I'm the one completely going bat-shit crazy and today, it's her. It's so fucking cute.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Besides, they've known you for a while now. It's not like you're just meeting them," I tell her, laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, Edward," she says and punches me in the arm. We both laugh. "It's just that they've always known me as Bella, Alice's friend. Now I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend."

My heart starts thumping in my chest the minute she says she's my girlfriend. It's the first time I've heard her use those words.

"So, you're my girlfriend, huh?" I ask as we pull up to my parents' house. She unbuckles and leans over to kiss me.

"Of course I'm your girlfriend. And you're my boyfriend," she says before getting out. I grin widely and get out and walk toward her. I grab her, pushing her against the side of my car and kiss her, trying to convey exactly what those words do to me.

After we pull apart she looks a little more comfortable. That's until we start walking up the steps. I'm holding her hand, but the other one is straightening her dress and smoothing her hair.

"Would you stop? You look fine," I tell her before leaning over and kissing her quickly.

She smiles at me and I open the door to my parents house. We walk inside, hand in hand.

"Mom? Dad?" I call out, wondering where they are. My dad walks into the room and smirks.

"About time you got your head out of your ass," my dad says before hugging me and Bella.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders and laughs. Bella joins in.

"Language, Edward," my mom says as she walks into the room. She hugs both Bella and I and takes in our joined hands, smiling.

"Seriously though. What's that supposed to mean?" I ask them again.

"Oh, Edward. You are so blind sometimes," my mom says. "We all knew while you were growing up that the two of you belonged together. It just took you long enough to see it for yourself."

Well, now...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I want to tell you how sorry I am for the lack of updates last week. I've been running around doing last minute Christmas things, which still aren't done, and I haven't had time to read, write or post. I am going to go ahead and say, the updates probably won't be daily until after Christmas. But I will try my best to update a couple of times this week. **

Bella and I had a great time at my parents house yesterday. Well, I'm pretty sure Bella did. Me, not so much. All my parents did was mock my stupidity the entire time. I can't believe that even my parents could tell how right me and Bella were for each other.

My mom doted on Bella the entire time we were there. They made plans to go shopping and out to lunch sometime soon. I was glad that there wouldn't be any problems with the two of them forming some kind of relationship. My mom loved her already. She always had.

I stepped out of the elevator, carrying the coffee cups and muffins and headed toward my office. I was a little earlier than usual. I wanted to make sure I had enough time to stop by the coffee shop on the way in.

Once I sat the cups and bag down on my desk, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Bella.

_Come by my office b4 going 2 yours. I've got brkfst 4 u. _

A few seconds later my phone buzzed with her reply.

_Awwww, thank u. See u in a bit. xoxo_

I couldn't help but smile at the 'xoxo' at the end of text. Hopefully when she stopped by, I'd get the real thing.

I sat down at my desk and powered up my computer. I kept glancing out my open door waiting for her to arrive. I acted like I hadn't spent the entire day with her yesterday.

After we left my parents house, I ended up staying at her apartment and helping her with laundry. I usually hated laundry, but doing it with Bella was fun. After every piece of clothing was folded, we'd take a break and make-out. Needless to say, it was near ten o'clock last night before I left her apartment.

I looked up and saw Bella walking toward my office with a big smile on her face. Then she lifted her hand and placed it over her heart, patting it three times rapidly. I shook my head and lowered it, laughing slightly.

Bella and my mom had come up with that greeting yesterday during their talk. My mom found it amusing that I actually thought something health wise was wrong with me.

"Don't mock me," I said, trying to frown as I handed her the coffee and muffin. She took the coffee and muffin from me and leaned forward and kissed me quickly.

"I'm not mocking you. I think it's sweet. Besides, just because you won't let me say those three words, doesn't mean I can't tell you other ways," she says winking. She kisses me once more before walking out the door and to her office.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I want to tell you how sorry I am for the lack of updates. It has been quite hectic in my RL lately. Hopefully, after this week, once the kids are back in school and the holidays are over, I can get back to a more reliable update schedule.** **Until then, please stick with me, I will finish this.**

I really didn't get much work done these days. All I could do was think of Bella. When I wasn't thinking of Bella, I was with Bella.

At the office, I'd find ways to sneak off with her. We'd had numerous make-out sessions in the copy room, the break room, the supply closet, my office and her office.

Just the other day, I'd pulled the alarm in the elevator so I could have a little more time with her after lunch. We both exited the elevator with smiles on our faces and our hair in disarray. It was awesome.

The nights we were able to spend together, we cuddled on the couch watching movies or television shows we'd recorded. I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather do then spend time with Bella.

Earlier this week, Bella had agreed to go out with Alice after work. It was the longest night of my life. I was so pissed at my sister, but I knew that Bella needed to spend time with people other than me. They'd always been friends, but it didn't mean I had to like the fact that my sister was stealing quality time with my girlfriend.

Jasper and I went out for a couple drinks, but he ended up driving me home earlier. He said I'd become such a pussy since Bella and I began dating. I knew he was joking since he laughed when he said it, but it was the truth.

I gathered my things to leave for the afternoon. Standing at the door to my office, I spotted Bella walking down the hall to leave as well. She smiled widely as she walked toward me.

Bella never failed to greet me with a kiss and her signature three pats over the heart. I had racked my brain all week trying to figure out what the hell it meant, but here it was Thursday afternoon and I'd yet to solve the puzzle.

It was probably something so obvious and I was just a dumb ass not to realize. Or maybe it was nothing but mocking me and my stupidity and I was just making it out to be something.

"How was your day?" I asked her as we walked hand in hand toward the elevator. I still loved being able to do that in front of everyone.

"It was good. By the way, did you have anything planned for the weekend?" she asked me as we rode down to the parking garage.

"Nope. Just spending time with you," I told her before leaning over to kiss her.

"I'm glad you said that. We're going to Forks this weekend to see my dad," she said before exiting the elevator.

Oh shit...


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Kiddos are back in school today, so hopefully we'll be back to a little more regular update schedule... no promises though.**

"Now who's nervous?" Bella asked me as we entered into Forks city limits.

"I'm not nervous," I lied. I was nervous as hell.

"Liar," she said as she laughed.

"Alright, I'm nervous as hell. This man, your father, owns a gun. He's legally allowed to carry it at all times. Hell, he could probably shoot me and get away with it," I told her, suddenly feeling worse.

"Edward, you're crazy. My dad has always loved you. Well, I can't say he's always loved you, he barely knows you," she said as we pulled into the driveway of her childhood home.

"Exactly. He doesn't know me. If he does, it's only as Alice's older brother. He's gonna think I'm some kind of old man trying to steal his baby girl from him," I told her as we got out of the car. She started laughing louder. I grabbed our overnight bags from the car and walked over to her.

"You're not some old man. You're only two years older than me. He's gonna love you," she said, kissing me quickly and pulling me toward the door. She knocked and I forced myself not to run.

"Bella!" her dad said loudly as he pulled her inside and left me out on the doorsteps.

_See. He already hates me._

I walked inside behind them and placed our bags by the sofa. The place hadn't changed much. I'd been over a few times to drop Alice off when we were younger. I spotted some old pictures of Bella hanging on the wall and decided to walk over to take a closer look while she and her dad caught up.

They were the typical elementary school pictures. In some Bella was missing some teeth. In some, her hair was short. In the more recent high school pictures, it was long and wavy like it is now. I had been so fucking blind.

"Dad, you remember Edward?" I heard Bella say. I turned around to find the Chief right in front of me. I stuck my hand out toward him, and he just stared at it.

"Edward Cullen, sir. Nice to meet you," I said. He looked at me like I'd grown a second head and shook it anyway.

"I know who you are, Edward," he said laughing at me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. I'd practiced this speech several times in front of the mirror last night. Hopefully it wouldn't be my last words.

"Yes, sir. But I thought I'd officially introduce myself. Not as Alice's older brother, Edward. But as Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." I stood tall and looked over at Bella. She smiled behind her hand and looked like she was about to burst out in laughter.

"Is that right?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, sir."

"I am going to have so much fun this weekend," I heard him mumble, before he wrapped his arms around both Bella's and my shoulders and led us further into the house.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The Chief decided to take Bella and me out to dinner at The Lodge. He said he figured Bella wouldn't feel like cooking after working all day and then driving here. She said she didn't mind, but he wouldn't hear it.

Personally, I think he just wanted everyone to see that Bella was in town and that she had brought someone home with her. I believe we talked to every person we passed as the waitress led us to our table in the back. He'd smile and shake hands with the people, introducing both Bella and myself.

I had no idea why he was introducing us like we were strangers. Bella and I both grew up in this town and had lived here most of our lives. But I didn't want to take away from what seemed like a proud moment for him.

While we ate, we tried to make small talk. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but became better. Charlie asked us how our jobs were back home. We asked how the town was. He asked about my family.

Once we got back to the house, Bella and I took turns showering and getting into more comfortable clothes. Afterwards, we all sat down in the living room and watched a bit of television. I was still a little nervous. Bella and I sat on the sofa and Charlie was sitting in his old recliner.

After a while I noticed that Bella had began to yawn every few minutes. I smiled at her and she just swatted my arm lightly. I wanted to reach over and pull her to me so she could get more comfortable, but I liked my balls right where they were and wouldn't put it past the Chief to take me out.

"I'm gonna head up to bed. It's been a long day," Bella said as she stood up and stretched. My eyes were suddenly attached to the thin strip of her flat stomach that showed when she raised her arms above her head. She caught me staring and smiled smugly at me. I shrugged my shoulders which basically showed I couldn't help it.

Bella walked over to where her dad was sitting and leaned over kissing him on the forehead.

"Night Dad. Love you," she said. Then she stepped in front of me and I leaned up giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night, Edward," she said quietly. She smiled and I kissed her again.

"Night, Baby," I whispered. _I love you. _I wanted to tell her out loud, but the Chief was right beside us.

When Bella reached the bottom of the staircase she turned back around to me and placed her hand over her heart and tapped it three times.

Three times.

Three words.

I love you.

_I love you._

_I love you!_

The entire time I thought that Bella had been mocking my stupidity for thinking I was having heart problems, but she was really telling me that she loved me!

Bella smiled and began to walk upstairs to her bedroom. Before I knew it I was standing up and following right behind her. When I reached the bottom step, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where ya' headed, Edward?" Charlie asked me. I turned to look at him in fear.

"I was just gonna head up to bed myself. I'm more tired than I thought," I told him. His hand gripped my shoulder a little tighter.

"I think the sofa will be just fine, don't ya' think?" he asked. I gulped loudly.

"Yes, sir."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I woke up on the hard, uncomfortable couch with a sore back and a kink in my neck. But my balls were intact, so I wasn't complaining. I sat up and stretched to relieve some of the muscles in my back and heard Bella and her father talking in the kitchen. Deciding not to interrupt them, I quietly walked up stairs and got dressed for the day.

When I was done, I walked downstairs and Bella and her dad were still talking in the kitchen. Bella was opening and shutting cabinets while Charlie sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Dad, you have no food in this house. How are you surviving?" she asked him as she peered into the refrigerator.

"Mostly take-out," he mumbled around the mouthful of food. I stepped up to Bella and kissed her on the temple.

"Morning," I whispered and she smiled shyly. Bella handed me a bowl and pointed to the box of cereal and milk on the table.

"I was going to offer you a more satisfying breakfast, but it seems that my father has an aversion to the supermarket," Bella grumbled.

"This is fine," I told her as I poured my bowl. Bella continued searching the cabinets, every once in a while stopping and writing something down on the small notepad she held in her hand.

When I finished I placed my bowl in the sink and leaned up against the counter watching her. She looked at me and smiled, but rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm going to have to go to the store today if any of us plan on eating something other than greasy take-out. You wanna join me, Edward?" she asked.

Before I could answer, Chief Swan stood up and spoke.

"Actually, Bella, I might could use Edward's help around here today. Jake's coming by, but I'm sure that we could use another hand," he said. When he said the name Jake, Bella's eyes narrowed at her father. I looked quickly, back and forth between Bella and her Dad trying to figure out what type of silent conversation they were having.

"Who's Jake?" I decided to ask. The Chief laughed as he put his bowl in the sink and the milk back in the refrigerator.

"You remember Jake, don't ya Bella?" he asked. Bella rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Yes," was the only reply she gave. Looks like I wouldn't get any more information than that from her.

"Jake is a couple years younger than Bella. He used to spend a lot of time over here when Bella was younger. He always had a thing for her, but Bella wouldn't give the kid the time of day," he said, laughing.

So this Jake guy had a thing for Bella... _my _Bella. I think I needed to have a closer look at this Jake character, if for nothing than to satisfy my own curiosity.

"I guess I can stay here and help out your Dad," I told Bella, shrugging my shoulders like it didn't matter one way or the other, when all I really wanted to do was get a look at this guy for myself.

"Fine. Be careful. Don't let those two talk you into anything stupid. I shouldn't be too long," she said, kissing me quickly before grabbing her things and leaving.

I turned back around to face the Chief and he was smiling widely at me.

Ummmm...


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Alright, Chief. What can I help you do?" I ask him as we stand in the kitchen. He claps me on the shoulder as he walks by me.

"Follow me, Edward," he says. I follow out to the front porch and wonder just what the hell we would be up to today. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything too strenuous. I'm not a weakling by any means, but the Chief is a little older and I'm sure this Jake guy is a little shrimp. If it's anything too bad, I'm gonna have to do it all on my own.

Suddenly, there's a motorcycle pulling up behind the Chief's squad car. I look over at him and he's grinning as the guy gets off the bike. Surely it's not.

"Jake!" Charlie says as he steps off the porch. I walk slowly behind him. This cannot be Jake. This guy is fucking huge! What the fuck do they feed these people around here? They must lace the food with fucking steroids or something.

"Charlie! What's up?" he says as he shakes his hand. "Where's Bella?"

Okay, that's it. I'm standing right the fuck here, although he hasn't acknowledged me yet, and he asks where my girlfriend is. He might be a huge fucker, but I am damn sure that I can get one hit in. I can kick him in the balls and run like hell. That could give me at least a head start.

"She went to the supermarket for a bit. But this here's Edward, Bella's boyfriend," the Chief says as he motions to me. Jake reaches his hand out to shake mine and I reluctantly do. I wasn't going to be rude, but I sure as hell didn't have to like the guy.

"So, what are we up to today, Chief?" I ask again. He then walks us over to the side of the house where an old ladder is leaning.

"I was just gonna do some tidying up in the yard and some work on the house. I know I need to clean out those gutters," he says, pointing up at the roof. Jake nods his head and starts to move toward the ladder.

"I can handle that, Chief," I say, like a dumbass. I fucking hate heights. I have no idea why the fuck I just agreed to do this. No, wait. I know exactly why I just agreed to this. I have some stupid desire to show this guy that I'm better for Bella and for some reason I feel that climbing up a ladder will do that.

I grab the ladder and place it beside the front steps, leaning against the roof. I wipe my now sweaty hands on my jeans and step onto the bottom rung.

"Edward, you don't have to..." Charlie says, but I interrupt him. I've got this.

"No problem, sir. I've got this," I say as I take another step higher on the ladder.

"Edward, you need to..." he says and I interrupt him again.

"I've got this, Chief," I say stepping higher again. I continue stepping up and up.

"Edward!" I hear the Chief yell up to me as I place my foot on the next rung. I turn around to look down at him as I put my weight down on my foot. Big mistake.

"Oh shit."


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I know I suck at updating guys, but thanks for sticking with me. Oh, and don't forget, these aren't beta'd. Any mistakes, especially commas, are all mine.**

_Bella straddles my lap, one leg on either side of mine. Her long brown hair covers her naked chest. When she moves, her hair moves, giving me small glimpses of her nipples. All I want to do is pull her closer to me and attach my mouth to one of those tempting titties. _

_"Edward," she moans as she rocks against me. My dick is so fucking hard and I can feel how wet she is. _

_"Bella," I say as she backs off my lap and settles onto her knees in front of me. She starts kissing and licking her way down my chest. When she finally reaches exactly where I want her mouth, she sticks her tongue out and slowly circles the head of my dick. _

_"Bella," I moan, fisting my hand in her hair. She takes me fully into her mouth and I fight the urge to thrust into her mouth._

"Bella," I hear someone say. That wasn't me. Who the fuck?

"What did you do to him?" I hear her say followed by a muffled grunt.

"I didn't do anything to him. I tried to warn him," the Chief says. I open my eyes and see Bella and her dad standing in the corner of the small area I'm in. Since neither of them have noticed I'm awake, I try to sit up, but I am hit with a round of dizziness.

"Ow," I say as I reach up and rub the back of my head. When Bella hears me, she turns to me and rushes to the bedside.

"Oh, Edward. Are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have left you with him. What happened?" she asks me. I suddenly realize that I have no clue what happened.

"The last thing I remember is climbing up the ladder to clean out the gutters," I told her. The Chief steps beside Bella and nods his head.

"Edward was climbing up the ladder to clean out the gutters. I tried to warn him that one of the steps on the ladder was rotted. When he placed his weight on the step, the wood crumbled, he lost his balance and fell. Only thing is, when he fell he didn't hit the grass. His head hit the front steps and knocked him out," he says.

"I'm sorry," Bella says and she rubs her hand up and down my arm. "Does it hurt very much?" I shake my head.

"Not too bad. I just feel like I've got a really bad headache," I say.

"Well, that's completely understandable," I hear another voice say as he pushes the curtain aside. "I'm Doctor Jackson. You've suffered a concussion and have a nasty bump on the back of your head. Other than that though, I'd say you'll be just fine. Just make sure that you are never left completely alone. Someone needs to be with you for the next twenty-four hours at all times, especially while you're sleeping."

I can't fight the smile that spreads across my face. Basically, this doctor just ordered Bella to sleep with me. Of course, not in the way I'd like, but I'll take what I can get. I look at the Chief and his eyes are narrowed at me. I smile back at him.

This doctor just became my new best friend.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

On the way home from the hospital, Bella decided that we would head home tonight rather than staying another day in Forks. I didn't argue with her. Her dad did though.

He apologized for letting me get hurt, but Bella said it had nothing to do with that. She said that she knew her dad would put up a fight about her staying in the room with me tonight and she wouldn't let anything get in the way of making sure I was healthy and well.

As Bella got our things together upstairs, I sat in the living room on the couch. Charlie was sitting in his recliner. The television wasn't on and the room was awkwardly quiet.

"I am sorry about your fall. I did try to warn you," he says, breaking the silence. I nod my head.

"You don't have to apologize. I know you tried to warn me. It wasn't your fault," I say.

"You love her don't you?" he asks. I lift my head up and look him straight in the eyes. I was wondering if this talk would happen this weekend. After my little fall I figured it wouldn't. Looks like the Chief had other ideas.

"Yes, sir. I love her very much," I tell him honestly. He nods his head and then leans in closer to me. I gulp loudly.

"Just know that if you hurt my baby girl, that fall off the ladder will feel like a damn paper cut," he says lowly. My eyes pop open widely and I nod my head as Bella comes back downstairs.

"Ready to head out?" she asks me. I stand up beside her and nod again. I'm still a little dumb struck after the Chief's warning. Bella gives her father one final hug before we walk outside.

We put our over night bags in the back of the car and begin the ride back home.

"Edward, wake up," I hear Bella say as she nudges my body. I rub my eyes and sit up. We're almost home. I must have fallen asleep right after we left.

"Sorry. I hated to wake you up, but the doctor said not to let you sleep for too long," she says, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's fine. I need to take some medicine anyway. My head is killing me," I tell her before turning around in my seat and searching through my bag for my pills.

"Awwww, poor baby. Don't worry. When we get back to my place Nurse Bella will take good care of you," she says with her hand high up on my thigh. Her fingers move and brush against my dick and I choke on the water I just took a sip of.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

I quickly unlock the door to my apartment and let Bella go inside first. I grab both of our over-night bags and take them into my bedroom. When I turn back around to go find her, Bella is right behind me.

"Why don't you get comfortable in here and I'll make us some lunch?" she asks me. I can't help but hide the look of disappointment on my face. I thought she was planning something a little different.

"But I thought..." I say, but she interrupts me when she places her hand on my chest and leans over to whisper in my ear.

"I know, baby. Nurse Bella will take very good care of you. But for what I have planned, you'll need all the strength you can get," she says before stepping back, winking at me and walking into the other room.

"Holy shit," I whisper over and over again as I strip my clothes off and get into a more comfortable pair of pajama pants. Walking over to my iPod dock, I choose a playlist and hit play, leaving the volume low. I pull back the sheets on the bed and lie down, getting comfortable on the pillows.

"Edward," I hear Bella say. I open my eyes and groan. Where the light was filtering through the blinds earlier, it's completely black now.

_Stupid, mother fucking, sleep-inducing pain pills._

I must have fallen asleep while Bella had gone into the kitchen to fix our lunch. I totally missed out on whatever she had planned.

"Edward," I heard her say again.

"Yeah, baby?" I ask her. At least she stayed in here with me while I was sleeping. It couldn't have been very much fun for her.

"Edward," she says again and I roll my head over to look at her.

"Bella?" I ask and she's fast asleep with a smile on her face. She's dreaming about me. I love that she's dreaming about me. I wonder what she's dreaming about. Are we at work? Are we on a date? Are we in the car? Are we in the park?

"Edward, touch me," she whispers.

_Holy Shit._


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**_  
><em>

_Holy shit._

"Touch me, Edward," she says again. My breathing has become heavy and I'm sweating. There's no question in my mind exactly what Bella is dreaming about now. Bella's having a sex dream about me.

The only question I have now is, how often does she dream of this? Is it a nightly thing? What exactly is happening in the dream? Does she wake up from the dream and have to 'finish' herself or does dream Edward complete the job?

"Edward, harder...please," she says. I groan loudly and my hands rub harshly at my face. I reach over and pull the sheet down that was covering her. While I was sleeping, she put her pajamas on as well. The tiny little shorts and tank top do nothing to discourage what my mind wants me to do.

I slowly ghost my hand along her thigh, never actually touching her. I know what I want to do is wrong... so very wrong, but I can't help but wonder what it would feel like. I can see myself running my hand along her stomach, slowly slipping my fingers under the elastic band of her shorts. I'd run my fingers lower until I found the slippery wetness of her pussy.

"Touch me, please," she says again and I have to look to make sure she's still asleep.

Before I know it, my hand is hovering above the waist of her shorts. I quickly snatch back my hand and rub my face. I can't touch her while she's sleeping, no matter how much she's begging for it. It would be wrong on so many levels.

"Ugggggghhhh," she moans and arches her back a bit off the bed. This time, my hand finds it way inside my pajama pants and I grip my dick tightly.

I close my eyes and imagine it's Bella's hand stroking my dick. I picture her licking and biting my neck, whispering in my ear as her hands moves up and down. I bite down on my lip, fighting to keep from moaning out at the image.

"Need some help with that?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Need some help with that?" The moment I hear her voice, I think I stop breathing.

"Oh shit. Oh God. Fuck," I say as I pull my hand out of my pajama pants. "I am so fucking sorry," I tell her. She looks at me with a smile on her face and honestly, I'm a little confused. I don't think women are supposed to be happy when a guy is jacking off next to them unless...

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when Bella sits up next to me. I look at her and wonder exactly what she has planned. I know I fucked everything up earlier by falling asleep, but I can't help but hope that I just delayed her plans and not cancelled them all together.

"I'm not sorry at all," she whispers in my ear as her fingers run underneath the elastic waistband of my pants. I'm breathing heavily and my heart is beating fast. _I hope I'm not dreaming because that would really fucking suck._

"You don't know how bad I've wanted to do this," she whispers into the quiet room as her hands slide my pants down. _Who the fuck cares if I'm dreaming? For the love of God, don't let me wake up._

"Oh God," I groan as her hand slips around my dick and moves up and down slowly. She has no idea how good it feels to have someone else's hand, rather than my own, wrapped around my dick.

Just when I think that I can die happy because I'm getting a fantastic hand job from the girl I love, she lowers her mouth and flicks the head of my dick with her tongue.

"Fuck," I moan out and fight the need to thrust my hips into her mouth. She envelops my entire dick in her mouth and sucks. And licks. And oh shit, her teeth.

It's not the "oh-my-God-she's-gonna-bite-off-my-dick" feeling, but it's the "holy-fucking-shit-her-teeth-feel-amazing" feeling. I never would have thought that I'd enjoy the feeling of teeth running up and down my dick, but what Bella is doing is fucking amazing.

I reach down and pull her hair away from her face and watch her as she moves up and down. She locks eyes with me and I know that if she didn't have a mouth full of my dick, she'd be smirking.

Suddenly, her hand disappears from my thigh and I think she's gonna play with herself for a little bit, and I get excited at the thought. But then I feel a slight tug at my balls and holy shit. What fucking amateurs have been giving me blowjobs because they have never...I mean _never _felt like this.

The combination of the teeth, the ball caressing and the dick suckage have me tumbling toward the edge in no time. I grip Bella's hair a little tighter and pull, letting her know to move. Her eyes lock with mine again and she shakes her head slightly, from side to side.

And that's it, I'm fucking done. I groan as I release into her mouth, my breathing coming in pants. Once she releases my dick from her mouth, she slides my pants completely off and tosses them to the side of the bed. She leans over me and smiles shyly. I lean up and kiss her before quickly flipping her over and pinning her beneath me.

"Your turn," I whisper in her ear and hear her gasp.

I mean, come on, it's the least I can do.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

I hover above her, looking into her eyes and suddenly I am struck by the moment. I can't believe that she's actually here with me. After everything my dumb ass did that could have fucked this thing up, she's still here.

I'm taken out of my sappy moment by Bella's breathy moan of my name. I smirk at her and begin to slide down her body, placing open mouth kisses along the way. I can only reach a minimal amount of skin due to the clothing she is wearing, so I quickly fix that problem.

I tug her tank top up her body and she pulls it off while I slide her sleep shorts and panties down her legs. This is the first time I've seen her completely naked and I can't help but stare.

I bend down and run my tongue around her nipple before slowing pulling back and blowing my breath across it. It hardens and I take it gently between my teeth applying a little pressure. Bella moans and I move my mouth and repeat my actions on the other.

I realize Bella is rubbing her thighs together, trying to ease her want, and I decide to help her out with that problem. I'm all about helping her out with that problem.

While I continue to nibble and suck at her tits, I run my hand down her stomach and keep going further. When I finally reach her pussy, I have to release her nipple from my mouth. Because fuck...

"Damn baby," I groan as I place my cheek against her chest. "You're so fucking wet." I slowly push a finger into her before quickly adding another.

"Oh God," she moans as I pump my fingers into her. I watch her as her eyes are closed. She's completely in the moment. Her mind is focused on nothing but what is happening with us right now. I watch her lick her lips and remember where her mouth was only minutes ago. I'm suddenly struck with the need to taste her.

Before Bella even realizes what's happening, I place myself between her legs and push her thighs open. Spreading her pussy with my fingers, I take one long swipe with my tongue. Bella and I both groan. I suck her clit into my mouth and she fists her hands into my hair, gripping it harshly.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," she chants as I continue sucking and biting her clit. I push a finger into her and curl it slightly, hitting the spot that I know will make her fall apart.

"Oh...Oh...Oh God. Fuck. Edward," she says as I feel her pussy clamp around my finger as she comes. I'm thinking it had to be pretty fucking good, because I've seen my girl come before, but she's never been like this. Her chest is rising and falling quickly and her entire body is shaking.

I place a final kiss against her and climb up her body, falling to the side of her, my face only inches from hers. She rolls her head to the side, her eyes still closed, but she's smiling widely.

"You okay?" I ask her, because like I said, she was a little out of it. She opens her big brown eyes and her smile grows even wider.

"I am so much more than okay," she says and I can't help but agree with her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

The following week at work was both great and horrible. It was great in the fact that I was able to see Bella everyday. I met her every morning with a cup of coffee and a muffin. We ate lunch together everyday at the small diner down the block.

But that was the only time that I was able to see her. We both had projects we were working on, so that by the time we were able to go home, all we wanted to do was sleep. We hadn't been able to spend the night together again since the weekend. That's what made the week horrible.

I was walking around practically twenty-four hours a day with a hard-on. I would see Bella strut down the hall way in her tight skirts and low cut blouses and want to pull her into the break room. I wanted to sit her on top of the counter, her skirt around her waist and make her come over and over. I wanted her to scream out my name as I fucked her with my fingers and my mouth.

It was now Friday afternoon and I was extremely ready for the weekend. I want to lock both Bella and myself in my apartment and never leave the bed. I hope that she would be okay with my plans. If not, I am sure that I can persuade her with a little repeat of our last time together.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at my office door.

"Come in," I call out and smile as Bella walks inside. She wore some type of dress that tied on the side. I could picture myself stepping out from around my desk and standing in front of her. I would gently pull the tie and the dress would fall open for me, showing me exactly what she was wearing underneath.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, with amusement in her voice. I smirk and walk to stand in front of her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I whisper in her ear. I hear her breath catch and smile. When I pull back she frowns and leans in to kiss me. Before her lips can touch mine we're interrupted by a loud, booming voice.

"There you are!" Tyler says loudly as he puts an arm around Bella's shoulders. I growl so that only Bella can hear me. While we aren't really hiding the fact that we're together, we aren't exactly open with our relationship either. I am really surprised no one has figured it out yet. And it definitely seems that Tyler hasn't gotten a clue.

"Yes, here I am. What did you need?" Bella asks him. She moves slightly so that his arm falls off her shoulder and I grin behind my hand.

"Well, a few of us are going out for drinks after work and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" he asks her, not even looking my way. Suddenly, I want to grab him by his throat and throw him against the wall.

I look at Bella and she looks amused. She can probably tell exactly what is running through my mind right now.

"Sure, Tyler. I'd love to come," she says, smiling. I grit my teeth together and shoot a look of anger toward Tyler.

"Awesome. We're going to have a great time," he says and moves toward the door of my office. He's fucking full of shit if he thinks that I'm not going.

"Count me in as well. I could definitely use a drink," I tell him, smiling widely at the look of disappointment on his face.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After work, I hurry home. I told Bella that since we both needed to shower and change before we went out, that we should just meet at the bar.

I decided to grab a quick snack before I hopped in the shower and regretted it. After eating, showering and dressing I was about a half an hour later than when I promised Bella I'd meet her. Which meant that fucker Tyler was there all alone with her. Well, technically they're there with our co-workers, but still.

I acted as if everything was fine at work for the rest of the day, but really I was fuming inside. All I could see was Tyler with his arm around my girl. I wanted to rip his arms out of their sockets and beat his body with them.

Now, I was thinking about him sitting at the bar with Bella, his arm draped across her shoulders. I take a deep breath, growl and reach inside my freezer. Grabbing the bottle of vodka, I pour a glass and down it, quickly followed by another. I hope that would calm me down. It was either that or it would rile me up more. Only time will tell.

I walk quickly down the street, intent on getting to Bella as soon as possible. When I enter the bar I don't spot our group right away so I go to the bar and order another shot of vodka. I should probably slow down, but right now I don't really give a fuck.

I could already feel the affects of the vodka I had consumed back at my apartment as I down this glass. For some reason my mood was going down hill, really fucking fast. I needed to see Bella. She'd make me feel better.

I turn around and lean on the bar, searching the room for my girl. The dance floor was filled with bodies grinding on each other, touching intimately. I scan the crowd, but my eyes stop suddenly and then flick back to the right for some reason. I blink my eyes harshly and focus on the couple.

I _know_ that hair.

I _know_ that dress.

I _know_ those legs.

The fucker she's with has his hands on her hips as they move together to the music. Her eyes are closed and she has her hands raised above her head. They act too comfortable together to have just met.

I turn around and down the shot of vodka the bartender had left and before I know it, I'm walking across the room straight to the dance floor. I need to know what the fuck is going on.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I stomp my way across the floor, swaying a bit, until I'm standing right behind the fucker. I look at Bella and her eyes are still closed as she dances, so she hasn't spotted me. I put my hand on the guy's shoulder and quickly spin him around. Pulling my fist back, I knock the fucker right in the jaw.

"Fuck! That fucking hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but felt good as hell," I say as I shake my hand out. I've always wanted to knock the fuck out of someone like that in front of a crowd of people. The last time I did it, it was just in front of Bella. Seems like she's the common factor here.

"Paul!" Bella yells out as she watches him fall to the floor. Then she looks up and sees that it was me who knocked the fuck-head to the floor. Her mouth opens and she looks at me in confusion.

I don't know why she's so fucking confused. I'm not confused at all. I expected it all along. Victoria did it, why the fuck wouldn't Bella?

"Don't start," I tell her, holding my hand up. Bella tries to speak and I shake my head in disgust at her.

"Don't try to start feeding me the fucking bullshit. I saw you here dancing with this fucker. You were practically fucking him on the dance floor," I say, motioning to the guy laying on the floor. "You're all the same! Every single fucking one of you. I should have known you'd turn out to be a fucking whore just like Vicki was."

Bella sucks in a deep breath and her eyes fill with tears. She steps closer to me and I want to inch away from her, but there's a group of people behind me that prevent me from moving. She doesn't say a word as the tears fall from her eyes. All she does is reach her hand up and slap the fuck out of me.

I turn and watch her run out of the bar. Once she's gone, I turn back around and I'm met with the angry eyes of my sister and Jasper. I had no idea they were even here.

"What the fuck, man?" Jasper says, shaking his head. I narrow my eyes at him and push him slightly. Evidently, I am looking for a fight tonight.

"Don't what the fuck me! You saw my girlfriend out here dancing with this fucker and did nothing about it! How the fuck could you do that?" I yell. Alice is shaking her head now.

"You stupid asshole," she says and pushes me. "If you would have given her the chance Bella would have told you that the guy she was dancing with was Paul, one of her good friends. And, she would have told you he was gay."

I look at the guy on the floor and back at Jasper and Alice.

"He's gay?" I ask them. They both nod their heads sadly. I reach my hands up and fist my hair tightly.

"Fuck."

**A/N: Don't hate me. Trust me.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

I walk alone in the freezing rain to Bella's apartment. I completely sober up. If I could kick my own ass I would.

I keep running over in my mind the things I said to her. I can't believe I called her a whore. I actually compared her to Victoria. I thought I was over what she did to me, but it seems that the bitch fucked with my mind more than I thought.

I don't know why I thought Bella would ever cheat on me. It's not the type of person she is. I know that. I do.

I shiver and pull my coat tighter around me. I deserve this. I deserve to be alone, walking the streets in the pouring rain.

I check my phone as I walk, hoping that she's called or sent a text, something to tell me she's okay. She hasn't.

As I walk into the apartment building I shake off some of the rain from my body. I take a deep breath and make my way up to her door.

I try the knob and it's locked. I reach my hand up and knock. I hear her shuffling around inside.

"Bella. Baby, please open the door so I can talk to you," I say before knocking again. I lean my forehead against the door and close my eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry. So fucking sorry," I say and knock again. And then I hear it.

I hear her crying. No, she's not crying. She's fucking sobbing. I can hear her take a deep breath and choke on a sob. It's like she's on the other side of the door, in the same position I am.

"God, Bella. Please let me inside. Let me hold you. I'm so sorry," is all I can say. I hear her still sobbing, but she doesn't open the door. I turn around and let my body slide down her door. I pull my knees up and rest my head on them. I let the tears fall.

I am such a bastard. I'm an asshole. I don't deserve her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I keep repeating, hoping she's on the other side of the door and hears me.

I know that she's not going to open the door tonight, maybe not ever, but that doesn't stop me from spending the entire night outside her door.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I've spent the last four days in my apartment, bundled up in blankets, sneezing and coughing my ass off. I deserved to get sick though. I was an asshole, after all.

I woke up that next morning and tried one more time to get her to open the door, but she didn't. I didn't hear her crying inside, but that could have just meant she was sleeping.

The entire time I constantly checked my phone, hoping that she would call. She hadn't though. I hadn't called her either. I figured she deserved a little space.

I walk into work this morning hoping that I would finally get a chance to talk to her. I didn't want to do this at work, but if that was the only way, I would do it in a heartbeat.

I needed to talk to her. I needed to tell her how sorry I was. I needed to tell her that I didn't mean any of those things I said. I hope that deep down she knew that. I hope that she knew be better than that.

It was lunch time and I still hadn't seen her walking around the office, so I made my way down to her office. I knock on the door, but there isn't an answer. I open it and walk inside only to find it empty. Maybe she'd already gone out to lunch and I missed her.

"She hasn't been here all week," I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and find Tyler standing there.

"She hasn't?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"Yeah. Her work was handed off to someone else in her department," he says before walking off. I stand there, in front of her office door, dumfounded.

I make my way back to my office forgetting all about lunch. Once I sit back down at my desk I pull my phone out and call the only person I know who would have any information about Bella.

"Have you seen her? How is she?" I say as soon as she answers.

"Edward. Hello," my sister says in greeting. I haven't talked to her since that night either. I pretty sure she wants to chop my balls off.

"Hey, Alice," I say quietly.

"No, I haven't seen her. Edward, she's gone," she tells me. I sit up straighter in my desk, my heart beating faster. I breath in and out. I'm finding it harder and harder to catch my breath.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I ask my sister.

"She called me Saturday and said she was leaving. She was headed to Forks to spend some time with Charlie." Okay, so at least I knew where she was. She was safe and Charlie would take care of her.

"Did she say when she'd get back? I mean, they handed off her work to other people in her department," I told my sister, begging for any information I could get my hands on.

"She didn't say how long she'd be staying. But Edward, if she let them know to hand off her work to other people that probably means she won't be returning any time soon," she tells me.

That's exactly what I was afraid of. She's gone and I have no idea if, or when, she'll be back.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: First off, I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I got really discouraged and lost my mojo. I had zero creativity whatsoever. But I was determined to finish this story. Sorry it took me so long. If you're still with me, thanks. If not, I completely understand.  
><strong>

**I think I've lost my beta and prereader, so from here on out, It's all me. Sorry for any and all mistakes.  
><strong>

I think I've become an alcoholic. Every night when I get home from work I drink either a six-pack of Heineken or a fifth of liquor. I can't sleep without it.

It's been two weeks since I've seen or spoke to Bella. I keep calling Alice hoping for something, but she hasn't spoken to her either.

Once I found out she'd gone back to Forks I threw the whole giving her space thing out the window. She had plenty of space being in a different town than me. I figured calling couldn't make it any worse.

I left her countless messages. I sent her dozens of texts.

_"Bella, I wish you'd let me explain. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I would really like to talk to you. Please. I love you."_

_"I wish you would just call me back, let me know you're okay. I love you."_

_"I miss you. I love you."_

And of course, after drinking, I left my fair share of drunken voice mails.

_"I am such an asshole. I'm worse than an asshole. I'm a mother fucker. I'm an asshole mother fucker. I was so stupid. I am so stupid. I'm sorry, baby. Please, please call me. I love you."_

_"I don't think I can handle this anymore. I should buy stock in Heineken or Jack Daniels or something. I'm pretty sure I'm providing the salary of a few workers with the amount I'm spending on their products lately. I need it though. I can't sleep without you. I need the alcohol to pass out. If I don't pass out I toss and turn all night. I miss sleeping next to you. I miss feeling your warm body next to mine. I miss the feeling of your..."_

I admit, I was glad that her phone cut off the entirety of that message. I was a drunken mess.

I'm sitting here on my kitchen floor, fifth of liquor in my hand half empty and crying. Why? What led me to this?

When I called Bella's cell phone this evening when I got home from work, a usual thing I like to do, I was shocked. I really shouldn't have been though.

I dialed the number over and over, thinking that I was somehow mistaken in dialing. But I wasn't making a mistake.

Bella's number was no longer in service. Bella had changed her number. She'd cut off any line of communication I had with her. She was officially finished with me.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The days seemed to drag by without Bella here. I hated waking up in the morning without her. I hated going in to work and knowing she wouldn't be there. I hated going to bed without her.

I started to fuck up at work. I missed deadlines, missed meetings, threw tempers. Mr. Cullen called me in for a conference last week and asked me to take some time off. It was either that or he'd have to fire me. I opted to take time off.

I spent my time off quite well. I sat in front of the television watching soap operas. If I thought my life was fucked up before, they really didn't help at all.

I drank myself into a drunken stupor most nights. As a matter of fact, I was in the middle of doing that right now. I'd downed half a bottle of liquor and was working on the last half.

Hearing a knock at the door, I drug my lazy ass over to it and pulled it open without even checking to see who it was. It wasn't like she'd show up now anyway. It had been a month. It was over.

"What the hell? You look like shit, man," Jasper said as he walked inside my apartment, closely followed by my sister. She took her time walking into the living room, looking around, inspecting everything.

"Oh, Edward. What are you doing to yourself?" she asked me as she turned around to face me. I shrugged my shoulders at her and looked down. I didn't know what I was doing with myself anymore. Without her I felt lost.

"When's the last time you took a shower?" Jasper asked me and once again I shrugged.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a quick shower and Jasper and I will order some dinner. I have a feeling you haven't eaten anything but pizza for weeks now," Alice said as she eyed the stack of cardboard boxes on the coffee table.

Once I'd taken my shower, I did feel a little better. I walked out into my living room and stopped. All the beer and liquor bottles were gone and so were the pizza boxes.

"You didn't have to do this," I told my sister as she plated up the Chinese food she'd had delivered. She handed me and Jasper a plate and we walked to the living room.

"Edward, sit down. We really need to talk," she said.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I don't wanna talk about it," I told her before I stuffed some food into my mouth. I looked up at them and both she and Jasper rolled their eyes.

"I know you're hurting, man. But look what you're doing to yourself. You're drinking yourself sick and not eating right. And today Alice heard that you've taken some time off from work," Jasper said as he sat his plate down on the coffee table.

"It was either that or get fired," I told them honestly.

"What happened?" Alice asked. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened. Bella Swan happened. I fell in love with the most beautiful woman out there and I fucked up. I fucked up really bad and I can't fix it. I can never fix it," I said.

"Have you tried?" Jasper asked me. I sat my plate down and angrily stood up.

"Of course I've fucking tried. I called her every single fucking day. I left voice mails, I sent texts. I sent emails. I've tried to every fucking day until she changed her goddamn phone number, so don't ask me if I've tried!" I yelled at him.

"That's it? You called her a few times and you just gave up? What happened to my brother? What happened to the guy that wouldn't give up on anything?" Alice said as she stood up to face me.

"I don't know. Ali, I just don't know how to fix this," I said quietly as I sat back down in my seat.

"I'll tell you what you do. You take your ass down to Forks and you talk to her, face to face. Not over some damn voice mail message," she said.

"But what if she won't speak to me. I don't think I can handle going there and having her turn me away again," I said, tears filling my eyes.

"You have to at least try," she said with her hand on my shoulder. Then she gathered the dishes and took them into the kitchen and left me with Jasper.

"You might not know this, but Alice and I had a rough patch before we got engaged," he said quietly and I looked up at him. I'd had no idea.

"What happened?" I asked him. He shook his head and laughed.

"It was all a big misunderstanding. A failure to communicate. She wouldn't talk to me for months. I was afraid she'd never talk to me again," he said.

"How did you get her to talk to you again?" I wanted to know.

"I wrote her letters. Everything I felt that I needed to say and felt that she wouldn't listen to, I wrote down. After a while, she finally decided to talk to me," he said.

"Letters, Jasper? I can't tell you the last time I wrote a letter. What makes you think that would work with Bella?" I told him honestly. I sat quietly for a few minutes and thought about it. Would a letter really work?

"I'm not saying write a letter right off the bat. But if you get down there and she won't talk to you, write her a letter. Maybe she'll read it, maybe she won't. But you won't be able to say you didn't try."


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I sit in my car outside the Swan residence in Forks. Bella's car is here, but so is the Chief's cruiser. I had no idea what I was going to say to the man.

I'd hurt his only daughter. I'd called her names. He was probably gonna shoot my ass first and ask questions later.

I gather up the courage and finally open the door to my car. I stand against it, watching the window to Bella's childhood room for any kind of movement. There was none.

I'd put off the inevitable long enough. I walk up the walkway like a man marching to death row.

Taking a deep breath I lift my hand and knock on the door. A few seconds later the door swings open and the Chief stands in front of me.

Had the man grown since I'd last seen him? He looked a lot bigger than he did the last time I saw him. Plus, he still had his gun holster strapped to his waist. I wonder if there's still time to make a run for it?

"Edward," I hear him say before he nods his head.

"Sir," I say in a squeaky voice. I clear my throat and start again. "Sir, Chief Swan."

I am such an ass kisser. But I know that it's gonna take a whole hell of a lot of ass kissing to even get him to let me talk to her.

"Come sit down and have a talk with me, son," he says as he leads me over to the couch.

Okay, I can do this. No harm ever came from talking.

Unless he tells me to stay the fuck away from his daughter. I don't think I can do that.

I sit on the couch as the Chief sits in his recliner. He leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He's watching me closely. I'm pretty sure if I could read his mind, he'd be running over places in his mind to bury my body.

Finally deciding on what he wants to say or deciding on a place to murder me, he begins to speak.

"One thing, son. I ask you to do one damn thing and from what I understand you did the complete damn opposite. You hurt her. You hurt her really bad," he says as he watches me.

I gulp loudly.

"Now, I ask you, son. What do you think I need to do about that?" he asks me.

I break out into a sweat as my heart tries to beat out of my chest.

I am so fucking dead.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

My palms are sweaty as I face the man who could very well end me. I rub them up and down my legs before looking up at him.

"I know I was wrong, Sir. That's why I'm here. I'm here to fix it," I tell him. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"I asked you a question. What should I do about what you've done?" he asks me loudly.

_Oh God. This is it. He's gonna kill me right here in his living room. He's gonna chop my body into little pieces and bury it in his backyard. He could totally get away with it too. He's a cop for Christ's sake!_

I look him in the eye and fight the panic that's rising up in me.

"You should let me talk to her?" I quietly say in question. He laughs.

"Now why in the hell should I let you talk to her?"

"Because I want to fix things with her. Because I love her," I tell him.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have said the things you did to her!" he yells. I am surprised Bella told her father what I said. I said some horrible things to her that I wish I could take back.

"I know I shouldn't have said the things I did. I was angry. I'd already been hurt by a woman before and I still couldn't possibly understand why a woman like Bella would want a guy like me anyway. But what Bella did to me hurt too. I immediately knew I was wrong and tried to apologize to her and explain, but she wouldn't even speak to me. I've tried to call her, text her, everything. She's even changed her phone number so I can't get up with her!" I can feel the tears stinging my eyes, but I try to hold them back, not wanting to look like a complete pussy in front of the Chief.

"Bella always was a hard-headed one," he says as he pats me on the back. "Look, I'm still pissed about the things you said to her, but I understand a lot can be said and done in the heat of the moment. There are things that all of us say that we wish we could take back." I look at him hopefully.

"I'm not saying that she'll actually talk to you, but I have to give you a chance. She told me this morning before she left that she was headed down to the cliffs. I'm sure you can find her there. You know where that's at, don't ya' son?"

"Yes, I know exactly where that's at," I tell him as we both stand up. Before I can stop myself I wrap my arms around the Chief's body and hug him tightly.

"Thank you," I say quietly as I hear him chuckle.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I pull up to the cliffs and see Bella's car parked there. I smile widely. She has to talk to me now. There's nowhere else to go. It's not like she'd cliff dive to get away from me...would she?

I take a deep breath and reach for the door handle, but something catches my eye. I look over to the edge of the cliffs and see Bella standing there. But she isn't alone.

That fucker Jake is with her. He's smiling widely. I look again at Bella and she's smiling too. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time. Then I realize I must be too late. She's already moved on. She decided that I wasn't worth it and totally gave up on me.

I put the car in reverse and look up at them one more time. She's jumped into his arms and is hugging him tightly. I blink back the tears and drive back to the Chief's house.

When I pull up, Charlie is outside on the porch. I get out of the car, my head hanging down. I just came by to let him know I was leaving.

"Hey, Chief," I tell him as I sit down beside him.

"Did you get to talk to her?' he asks me. I shake my head without looking at him.

"I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I'm headed home," I tell him. He nods and looks at me.

"Look, son. I know you love her, that much I can tell. Just don't give up on her. She's stubborn and once she's set in her ways, it's hard to make her see other wise. Don't give up," he tells me as he pats me on the shoulder and heads inside.

I make my way to my car and prepare for the long, lonely drive home. But something Jasper said comes back to mind. He told me that if she wouldn't talk to me, that I should write her a letter.

I search my car for a piece of paper and when I finally find one, I let it all out.

I tell her how sorry I am.

I tell her how much I love her.

I tell her that she hurt me to.

I tell her that I understand if she's moved on, because I always felt that I wasn't good enough for her anyway.

When I finish the letter, I seal it up in an envelope and leave it with Charlie. He smiles when I hand it to him and I know that he will make sure she gets it.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Back at home that night, I figured I would regret leaving the letter. But I don't. I said my piece and now it's up to Bella. But if what I saw at the cliffs is any indication, she's moved on, so I should as well.

I sit on my couch and flip through the channels, trying to find something to watch. I settle on some new reality show that will likely be cancelled after its first season. When the doorbell rings, I grab my wallet. It seems that the Chinese restaurant has gotten a little quicker with their delivery times.

I open the door, but my head is still facing down as I look through my wallet.

"How much?" I ask as I thumb through the larger bills looking for a ten.

'Edward," I hear her say. I almost drop my wallet as I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. I'm not drunk so I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating.

"Edward," she says again and I open my eyes and look at her. She's still just as beautiful as she ever was. Her long hair hangs in shiny brown waves across her shoulders. Her lips are pink and plump. Her eyes are watery and red-rimmed. She's been crying.

"Bella," I choke out as I pull her into the apartment and wrap my arms around her. But then I remember that I'm not allowed to do that. Just hours before she was in another guys arms as she smiled. I pull myself away from her and force myself not to touch her.

"So, what brings you by?" I ask her casually as I walk to my living room. She follows behind me.

"I got your letter," she says quietly as I turn to face her. She's holding up the crumpled up envelope and smiling. I honestly have no idea why she's smiling.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't talk to me, so I was forced to use a nineteenth century form of communication," I tell her and she laughs a little. I force a smile on my face. I have no idea why she's here. I said all I needed to say in that letter.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she says and I can't hide the shock written across my face.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask her incredulously.

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for changing my number. I'm sorry for everything. But what you said hurt me so much and I just didn't know how to deal with it. The love of my life called me some pretty horrible names and I had no idea what to do with that," she says as she begins to cry. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, my eyes filling with tears as well.

"God, Bella. I am so fucking sorry. I was such an ass to say those things to you. You have to know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry," I tell her as I hold her tightly to me. She pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"I know you are. I know," she whispers. She reaches a hand up and places it on my cheek. It's been so long since I've had her touch and I relish in it. Before I know it, her lips are on mine. I moan at the feeling and pull her tightly against my body. But behind my closed eyelids I see her in another guys arms. I see her smiling widely at him. I pull my mouth away from hers and push her body arms length away from me.

"What about Jacob?" I ask her. She looks at me confused, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"What about him?" she asks. I shake my head at her and look down.

"I saw you two at the cliffs today. I saw how happy you were with him. You were hugging him and laughing and smiling. It was obvious that you two were together," I tell her quietly.

Then she bursts out laughing. I look up at her and frown. I don't see how anything I just said at all could be remotely funny. After a few minutes, she finally calms down.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Edward. But that was just too damn funny. You saw something and took it completely out of context. Jacob came to the cliffs to tell me about his new girlfriend. He asked me if I wanted to meet her and of course I was thrilled because he finally had given up on me," she says.

"Really?" I ask her. She smiles widely.

"Really."

"So you haven't moved on? You aren't finished with me?" I ask her. She shakes her head and I pull her to my mouth again.

Our reunion is short lived as there is another knock on my door. I realize it's the Chinese I ordered earlier. I take her hand in mine and walk toward the door.

"Stay for dinner?" I ask her and she smiles as she nods.


	53. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

**6 months later**

I stand on the balcony of my apartment, looking out at the city. It's not hot outside, but I'm sweating like crazy. My heart is beating faster and faster as I look down at the gold ring sitting in my palm and think about the past six months.

Bella and I have been back together since that night after she got my letter. We talked a lot about our pasts and where we went wrong. We try to communicate a lot better now than we had before. We know what happens when we don't.

And the sex. The sex is fucking awesome. Whoever thinks that having sex with the same woman over and over, every day for the rest of your lives is boring is a fucking idiot. To be able to know exactly what your woman wants and how she wants is amazing. The connection that a couple has when they're in love and not just fucking...there are no words for it.

When she went back home to meet Jake's girlfriend, she took me with her. I was glad, because if I had to wait at home for her to come back, I would have driven myself crazy. Jake and I get along just fine now that I know he's not after my girl.

Charlie and I have come to an understanding. He's not gonna kill me and I'm not gonna hurt his daughter. If one of those happens, the other one happens as well. He's very protective of her and I can't blame him for that. I hope that one day I can have a relationship with my daughter that is the same as the one he shares with Bella.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts as Bella steps out on the balcony with me.

"What are you doing out here?" she asks me. I turn and face her.

"I have a very important question to ask you," I say as I reach my hand in my pocket. When I pull it out, I drop the ring. I get down on my knees to retrieve it from under the chair and I hear Bella gasp.

"No. Oh God, no. Not now. I'm not ready," I hear her say. And then it hits me.

I said I had a very important question to ask her.

I'm down on my knees in front of her.

Shit.

I stand up quickly and grab Bella by the shoulders. She's breathing quickly and I'm pretty sure that she's close to hyperventilating. Now that I think about it, I am too.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No, Bella. No. Listen to me. That's not what I'm asking. Shit. Calm down. See? See?" I ask her as I hold the gold ring up on my finger. Her eyes move to the side and focus on the gold key ring and key that dangle from my finger in front of her face.

"See?" I ask her again and she nods. I take a deep breath and let it out. My nerves are fucking fried.

"It's a key," she says. I laugh at her and shake my head.

"Yes, it's a fucking key. I was gonna ask you to move in with me. Thank God that's what I was asking you. I would have been really disappointed if I was asking you the other question," I tell her. She grabs my hand in hers.

"Edward, it's not that I don't want to marry you. It's just that we've only been going out for a little while. I love you with all my heart, but I definitely don't think we're ready for marriage. I will be ready one day, but not..." she says, but I cut her off with a deep kiss.

"I get it, baby. I feel the same way. I will make you my wife one day, but that day isn't anytime soon," I say and she smiles.

"But what do ya' think? Roomies?" I ask her as I dangle the keys in front of her face again. She reaches up and snatches it from my hand and I laugh.

"Deal," she says and pulls my mouth to hers.

**A/N: So, thanks for sticking with me. I have a few outtakes in my mind, but I'm not sure when I'll get them written. I wanted to get the main part of the story written and completed. **


	54. Faster Than We Planned  Future Take

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Future Take #1- Faster Than We Planned**

"Are you done?" I ask her.

"Jesus, Edward. It's been like thirty seconds," she answers through the door. I stop my pacing and sit down at the end of the bed. Putting my elbows on my knees, I lean forward and drop my head.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God," I chant quietly.

I fist my hair tightly in my hands and pull, wanting to feel something other than the panic I'm feeling right now. I release my hair and stand up to begin pacing again.

Suddenly I hear the bathroom door open and I turn to face her. She's standing there with the small plastic stick in her hand. She's saying nothing as she hands it to me. Her face is pale and her mouth is open.

I take the stick in my hand and look down at it, backing up. I mean to sit down on the bed, but completely miss it, sliding instead, down to the floor.

Positive.

It's fucking positive.

She's pregnant.

All it takes is one drunken night during a round of antibiotics for strep throat.

We both got tipsy celebrating an accomplishment we'd made at work.

We both got horny because finally Bella felt well enough to do something other than fall asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

We both completely forgot that antibiotics fuck with birth control.

"Oh God. What am I going to do? I can't do this. I can't be pregnant right now. I'm not married. Hell, I'm not even engaged! Oh crap. Oh crap," I hear Bella speaking and she pulls me out of my own thoughts.

She's the one pacing now. I don't think she even knows it, but as she's talking, her hand is rubbing small circles across her flat stomach. And then I can see it.

I can see Bella, her stomach rounded with our child. I can see her holding a baby, smiling widely at me. I see all three of us together, happy.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready for this. I'm going to be a horrible mother," she says as I stand up next to her.

"Hey. Hey. Stop," I tell her as I grab her shoulders and turn her to face me. Her eyes are filled with tears as she nibbles on her bottom lip. I brush my thumbs along her cheeks, wiping away the tears that have already spilled from her eyes.

"Edward," she chokes out before she starts to cry harder. I pull her to me and we both sit down on the bed. I let her cry a few minutes because I heard some fucking where that pregnant women like to cry a lot. If I have nine months of this to look forward to, I'm gonna go crazy. Just sayin'.

"Bella. This might not have been the best timing for a baby, but we can do this. Yes, it's gonna be hard, but we can handle it. You won't be alone. We'll make it. You want this right?" I ask her as she pulls away from me and looks at me, smiling slightly.

"It scares me how much I want this," she says quietly and I smile. "I'm just afraid I'm going to suck at being a mom so bad." I shake my head and pull her hand to my mouth, kissing it lightly.

"I want this too, so much. I didn't realize how much until it happened. And I don't want to hear you say that you'll suck at something again. Unless of course, the something happens to be..." I say and she punches me in the arm, laughing.

"I know, baby. Inappropriate timing. But I just wanted to hear you laugh again. I hate seeing you cry," I say before leaning forward and kissing her.

"You really think we'll be okay?" she asks.

"We'll be just fine. We'll be great."

**A/N: Okay, here's one of the outtakes that I thought of. But I want to hear from you! What outtakes/future-takes/alternate point of views would you like to read. I might even be able to do some Bella POV...no promises. Once you get inside Edward's head, it's kind of a fun place to be, LOL.**


End file.
